Unexpected Lies
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Sabaku Gaara harus menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata demi impiannya menjadi direktur utama perusahaan keluarganya/Kau tidak menyukainya kan?...Kalau begitu, jangan satu kamar dengannya/Maksud Kaa-san?…/AU/Irrasional maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Typo Maybe, OOC Maybe, Irrasional Maybe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNEXPECTED LIES**

**Chapter 1**

**Married**

**~Happy Reading Minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong bacakan surat wasiatku!" perintah Sabaku Kayato kepada Hatake Kakashi si pria berambut perak sang pengacara Kakek Tua tersebut.

"Ya, Tuan." jawab Kakashi yang bersiap membuka surat wasiat yang telah ditulis oleh Sabaku Kayato untuk didengarkan oleh seluruh penghuni rumah ini.

Rumah yang begitu luas didominasi warna putih, seluruh anggota keluarga Sabaku sedang hadir di ruang tengah untuk mendengarkan wasiat penghuni tertua rumah itu.

Semuanya juga merasa aneh, kan Sabaku Kayato belum meninggal, kenapa membacakan wasiat itu sekarang?

Ya Sabaku Kayato memang belum meninggal, hanya saja kondisinya saat ini sedang lemah. Dia sedang sakit, sakit jantung dan sekarang sedang memakai kursi roda. Mata berwarna hijaunya begitu terlihat sayu. Sabaku Kayato akan pergi keluar negeri untuk berobat di sana. Kemungkinan sampai tiga bulan mendatang.

Untuk jaga-jaga kalau dia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, dia keras kepala ingin dibacakan surat wasiatnya sekarang juga dan disaksikan oleh putra tunggalnyanya yaitu Sabaku Rei, Sabaku Karura menantunya, ketiga cucunya yaitu dari yang sulung sampai yang bungsu, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro dan Sabaku Gaara.

"Selamat siang, sebenarnya ini hanya setengah wasiat dari Tuan Sabaku Kayato dan hanya diperuntukkan untuk Sabaku Gaara." ucap Kakashi.

"Gaara?" ucap Kankuro heran. Sementara yang disebut namanya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya padahal sebenarnya dirinya juga terkejut. Semua penghuni rumah yang hadir di ruangan tersebut juga terkejut.

"Jelaskan lebih jelas!" pinta Sabaku Rei kepada Kakashi.

"Ehm, jadi begini. Ini lebih tepatnya perintah Tuan Kayato. Memang untuk wasiat yang sebenarnya itu dibacakan kalau yang menulis surat tersebut sudah meninggal…" ucap pria bermasker tersebut.

"Ehem" deheman Kayato cukup keras. Karena dia masih hidup, Kakashi yang merasa kalau dirinya menyinggung perasaan pria itu langsung berkata "Gomenasai, bukan maksud saya Tuan!"

"Lanjutkanlah!" perintah Sabaku Kayato. Lagipula semua orang di rumah ini juga tidak menginginkan kepergian Sabaku Kayato. Entah kenapa walaupun mereka orang kaya, mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan pembagian wasiat tersebut. Toh pada akhirnya mereka akan mendapat bagian masing-masing.

"Baik" Kakashi mengangguk "Seperti yang saya katakan kalau ini perintah untuk Sabaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara akan menjabat sebagai direktur utama Sabaku Corp asalkan…" Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Mata Karura berbinar karena putra bunsunya akan segera mendapatkan impiannya dengan begitu cepat. Padahal Gaara baru lulus S2 dan tinggal menunggu wisudanya saja, usianya juga masih muda yaitu 24 tahun.

"Asal apa?" Gaara juga penasaran walau mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan datar.

"Asal kau menikah dengan gadis pilihan Tuan Kayato." dan seketika itu semuanya membelalakan matanya dan Gaara mengatakan datar "Menikah?".

"Ya menikah, sebelum Tuan Kayato pergi ke luar negeri untuk berobat." ucap Kakashi.

"Wah cepat sekali, berarti itu 4 hari lagi dong." ucap Kankuro. Kankuro dan Temari berpikir, Gaara yang paling bungsu tetapi harus menikah lebih dulu dan dengan waktu yang cepat dan hanya menghitung jari saja. Ini konyol!

Sementara itu hati Gaara sedikit jengkel, Kakeknya itu seenaknya saja. "Ya, kemungkinan Tuan Kayato berada di luar negeri sekitar 3 bulan. Setelah pernikahan Sabaku Gaara menginjak usia 3 bulan maka Sabaku Gaara akan diresmikan menjadi direktur utama Sabaku Corp."

"Wah, selamat ya Gaara, impianmu akan segera tercapai!" ucap Temari.

"Tunggu! Aku belum menyetujui ini." ucap Gaara dan semuanya seolah menunggu Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kenapa menjadi direktur utama, aku harus menikah? Aku tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya menikah dengan menjadi direktur utama? Lagipula Temari-Nee dan Kankuro-Nii juga belum menikah."

Semua terpana mendengar Gaara berbicara panjang lebar "Kakek pikir kau homo." ucap Kayato dan seketika itu pula tawa dari Kankuro dan Temari meledak mendengar Kakeknya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut kepada Gaara.

Ya Kayato khawatir karena dengan wajah tampan Gaara yang bahkan di atas rata-rata itu walaupun dengan tattoo 'Ai'nya justru menambah ketampanannya itu. Tubuh Gaara juga bagus dan tinggi, pekerjaan baik yaitu sebagai direktur pemasaran, pendidikan juga bagus tapi kenapa Gaara tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan seorang gadis?

Sementara Temari yang usianya sekarang sudah 27 tahun sudah menjabat menjadi tunangan Nara Shikamaru. Lalu Kankuro yang wajahnya biasa-biasa saja dan berusia 26 tahun sekarang sudah punya kekasih yaitu Matsuri.

Gaara kesal, dia bukan homo. hanya saja dia terlalu mencintai bisnis dan tidak peduli terhadap perempuan dan dia juga sibuk mengejar impiannya menjadi direktur utama perusahaan keluarganya.

Sementara Kankuro tidak menginginkan menjadi direktur, dia lebih senang menjadi staf biasa saja di kantor. Dia tidak suka bekerja seharian di dalam ruangan yang hanya sendirian dan memegang posisi yang sangat penting itu, menurutnya seperti mendapatkan beban. Lebih baik hidup seperti ini, menjadi staf di perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

Temari lebih suka mengajar dan tidak peduli terhadap perusahaan, sekarang dia menjadi dosen muda di Universitas Suna.

"Kalau aku menolak menikah, bagaimana?" ucap Gaara kepada Kakeknya dan justru Kakashi yang menjawab "Jabatan direktur utama akan diserahkan kepada orang lain."

"Siapa? Kankuro?" tanya Gaara "Oh, bukan…bukan." jawab Kakashi.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kalau bukan Kankuro, lalu siapa? Lagipula Kankuro juga lega karena itu bukan dirinya.

"Akan diserahkan kepada Kakak dari gadis yang akan kaunikahi." ucap Kakashi dan Kakashi meminum tehnya kemudian.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kankuro penasaran. "Tuan Kayato berkata kalau Kakak gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Neji, dia orang yang genius dan sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri." jelas Kakashi.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Gaara kali ini. "Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, dia duduk denga kesal. Ini begitu konyol, Gaara merasa ini rintangan yang paling sulit untuk meraih impiannya. Impiannya memang akan segera tercapai, di satu sisi Gaara merasa senang tapi di sisi lain Gaara juga merasa kesal.

Bagaimana bisa impiannya ditukar dengan hidup seumur hidup dengan seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya tadi dan harus menikah besok?

Gaara mengingat gadis itu yang tadi datang ke rumah ini atas undangan Kakeknya, gadis itu terlihat biasa saja. Pakaiannya terlalu sederhana dengan rok span selutut dan kemeja polos seperti orang yang akan melamar pekerjaan saja.

Rambutnya berwarna indigo, warna yang aneh menurut Gaara. Yang lebih aneh gadis itu terbata saat memeperkenalkan dirinya "Se-selamat siang, sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata". Gadis itu terlihat lemah dan sering menundukkan wajahnya. 'Gadis lemah' pikir Gaara.

Atas dasar apa Kakeknya memilih gadis seperti itu untuk dijadikan istrinya?

Gaara tidak terima ini. Apa karena Kakak gadis itu yang genius? Tapi gadis itu terlihat lemah. Gaara tidak terima, Hyuuga Neji yang notabenenya bukan siapa-siapa justru menjadi ancaman terbesar baginya. Kalau Kankuro, masih bisa Gaara terima tapi ini…ah menyebalkan sekali.

Gaara merasakan ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya, duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kaa-san" Gaara terkejut. Ibunya itu tidak mengetuk pintu dahulu, justru sudah berada di samping Gaara sekarang. Bagaimana Gaara tidak terkejut? Ibunya memang suka seenaknya.

"Gaara-kun, kau tidak menyukainya kan?" tanya Karura.

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. "Kaa-san mengerti perasaanmu." Karura mengusap rambut merah Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, jangan satu kamar dengannya!" ucap Karura sambil tersenyum.

Gaara terkejut dan menoleh kepada Ibunya "Maksud Kaa-san?"

.

.

.

.

Kalau bukan karena impiannya berada di depan mata, maka Gaara tidak mau melakukan ini "Ya, aku bersedia." ucap Gaara setelah Pendeta mengucapkan kalimat janji pernikahan dan dilanjutkan dengan Hinata yang mengucapkan "Y-ya akubersedia."

Hinata tampil cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putihnya yang menjuntai melebihi mata kaki tapi tidak terlalu mengembang dan rambut indigonya disanggul. Tapi Gaara yang memakai tuxedo tidak peduli akan betapa cantinya Hinata. Terserah orang lain yang tahu hal ini berpikir kalau dia itu homo sekalipun.

"Sekarang silakan kepada kedua pasangan untuk bertukar cincin!" ucap Pendeta tersebut.

Gaara mengambil cincin dari kotak cincin yang berwarna putih. Cincin tersebut adalah cincin emas putih simple tapi ada hiasan batu permata kecil berwarna merah sewarna rambut Gaara. Gaara memasangkannya di jari Hinata.

Hinata menatap kagum cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Kemudian mengambil cincin emas putih tanpa permata untuk dipasang di jari Gaara. Gaara malas-malasan mengangkat tangannya dan Hinata memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Gaara.

Setelah itu "Sekarang silakan kedua pasangan berciuman!" ucap Pendeta.

Gaara menarik napasnya, begitu pula Hinata yang gugup. Gaara menarik napasnya sekali lagi dan menarik tengkuk Hinata.

Cup

Para saksi yang hadir terbelalak, ini adalah pernikah yang sepi. Pernikahan ini hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga inti Sabaku yaitu Sabaku Kayato, Sabaku Rei dan istrinya, Temari, Kankuro dan Kakashi. Karena Gaara yang memintanya.

Gaara kemarin mengajukan syarat kepada Kakeknya agar pernikahannya hanya dihadiri keluarga inti saja. Kemudian resepsinya nanti saja setelah dia diresmikan menjadi direktur utama. Juga pernikahan ini disembunyikan sampai acara resepsi. Mau tidak mau Kayato menyetujui hal ini.

Hinata merasakan keningnya mendapat sapuan benda lembut berupa bibir seorang pria bernama Gaara. Ya, Gaara mencium Hinata di kening bukan di bibir.

Keluarga Sabaku memakluminya walau tadi terkejut, karena Gaara dan Hinata baru saling mengenal. Ciuman kening saja sudah untung daripada Gaara menolak salah satu bagian ritual pernikahan itu.

Walau hanya di kening tetap saja Hinata berdebar, Gaara hanya mencium kening Hinata selama tiga detik saja. Tapi Gaara menyukai aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Hinata, aroma lavender.

.

.

.

.

"Tanda tangan itu!" perintah wanita berambut coklat pendek yang sekarang disanggul yaitu Karura kepada Hinata.

Di sini, di ruang tengah rumah Sabaku sekarang sedang berada Sabaku Rei, Karura, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara dan Hinata. Kayato sudah pergi ke luar negeri setelah upacara pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata.

Hinata bingung, kenapa dia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini sih?

Hinata menerima pernikahan ini karena keluarga Sabaku begitu baik kepadanya. Hinata dan Neji sudah menjadi yatim piatu semenjak Hinata kelas 1 SMA. Neji yang saat itu baru kuliah di semester 2 harus membiayai dirinya dan adiknya dengan bekerja sambilan.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan Sabaku Rei yang seorang presiden direktur Sabaku Corp yang melihat kegeniusan Neji dan meminta istrinya yang mengelola yayasan untuk memberi beasiswa kepada Neji sampai S2 dan membiayai kuliah Hinata.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berusia 22 tahun dan sudah lulus kuliah, dia sudah bekerja di perusahaan advertising dua minggu lalu. Neji sekarang sedang berada di Amerika bekerja sebagai konsultan perusahaan di sana.

Tadinya Hinata sengaja tidak memberitahukan Neji tentang pernikahan ini agar Neji tidak marah karena ini sama saja dengan balas budi. Neji mungkin akan membalas budi dengan cara lain seperti bekerja di perusahaan Sabaku seumur hidupnya asal adiknya bahagia.

Tapi Hinata juga ingin berguna dengan melakukan ini. Biar saja nanti setelah Neji kembali, Hinata akan memberitahukannya baik-baik.

Tapi Hinata sekarang bersyukur karena tidak memberitahukan tentang pernikahannya kepada Kakaknya itu. Karena Hinata berada dalam posisi seperti ini sekarang.

Posisi di mana dia harus menandatangani sebuah perjanjian. Di situ tertulis, pernikahannya dengan Gaara hanya berlangsung 3 bulan dan setelah itu mereka bercerai tapi atas kemauan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata meremas roknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata berharap pernikahannya hanya berlangsung satu kali seumur hidup tapi dia harus dihadapkan dalam posisi yang seperti ini.

"Kau tidak boleh satu kamar dengan Gaara." ucap Karura.

Temari dan Kankuro membiarkan saja Ibunya melakukan ini daripada mendapat omelan yang tidak henti-hentinya dari Ibunya. Sementara itu Rei suaminya juga sama seperti Temari dan Kankuro sama-sama menghindar dari omelan istrinya tersebut, nanti bisa-bisa Sabaku Rei tidak mendapat jatah selamanya dari istrinya.

Sementara itu Hinata berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba wanita yang begitu baik kepada Neji dan dirinya sekarang bersikap begitu jahat?

Hinata tahu alasannya, karena Gaara adalah anaknya. Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapanya, walau sekarang menjadi menantunya. Hinata menyadari satu hal, Karura akan melakukan apa pun agar anaknya mendapatkan impiannya dan juga bahagia, termasuk melakukan hal ini.

"Ayo, tanda tangan!" ucap Karura kepada Hinata karena Hinata belum juga meggoreskan tinta di surat perjanjian itu.

Hinta menarik napasnya, lavendernya dipejamkan sebentar kemudian Hinata membuka kembali lavendernya. Hinata mengambil pena berwarna emas, membuka tutupnya dan menandatangani surat perjanjian itu.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hai, Ryu kembali lagi setelah hiatus hampir dua bulan. **

**Ada yang kangen sama Ryu kah? *hehe narsisnya mulai ni* ok…ok…abaikan.**

**Ryu buat multichap lagi nih.**

**Kayato itu ngasal, anggap aja dia rambutnya udah putih semua karena udah tua.**

**Ayah Gaara namanya Ryu ambil dari marga asli Sabaku.**

**Oh ya, maaf ya buat Amu-san, Ryu ga ada rencana bikin sequel Sometimes. Soalnya emang Ryu ga bikin sequel buat fanfic multichap *maaf ya Ryu orangnya nyebelin*makasih ya buat reviewnya.**

**Gimana sih pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Gaje kah? Seru kah? Ato ngebosenin kah? **

**Review ya…**

**Thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Minna…!**

**Sebelum masuk cerita ni, Ryu mau bilang makasih banyak buat :**

**Inoue Tsukatsa, .1, FaffaHany, kirei-neko, Deshe Lusi, Moyahime, Matsushinna, Guest, Zian, Ayzhar, sulli8989, kimayuki, seta citara, dan lightning chrome.**

**Guest : **Makasih ya buat reviewnya. Hinata belum punya pacar, maaf mengecewakan. Tapi sebenernya sih udah kepikiran peran buat Sasuke di fic ini, ya walaupun dikit tapi dia berpengaruh besar buat ngudak-aduk hati Gaara ntarnya. Ni udah update, cepet kan? Ehm soal sequel Sometimes, maaf ya Ryu mang agak keras kepala, jadi ga bikin sequelnya n tapi Ryu juga udah puas ama endingnya. Tapi Ryu seneng sih, berarti fic Sometimes diterima dan disenangi.

**Zian : **Ryu juga suka ama tema pernikahan *tos ya* makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Ni udah lanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya.

**Ayzhar** : Yap Ryu mang sengaja buat Mamah Karura kelihatan kejam sih. Makasih udah review.

**sulli8989 : **Yap kasian Hinata, soalnya dia bakal bingung n repot karena semua ini. Karena Gaara anak bungsu, pasti setiap orangtua selalu gatel pengen manjain anak bungsunya itu. Buat seterusnya, ini chapter 2 udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya.

**Kimayuki : **Ehm ada bagian yang mirip fic ini sama fic itu. Tapi tenang, ini ceritanya beda ko. Makasih ya buat review dan semangatnya.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC Maybe, Typo Maybe, Irrasional Maybe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNEXPECTED LIES**

**Chapter 2**

**Envy**

**~Semoga Suka dan Selamat Membaca~**

.

.

.

Bagi pasangan pengantin lain, ini adalah malam pertama bagi mereka tapi tidak untuk Hinata dan Gaara. Bukannya Hinata mengharapkan malam pertamanya ataupun kecewa akan tidak terlaksananya malam pertamanya dengan Gaara tapi ini memang aneh dan tidak normal.

Memang Hinata pernah menonton drama Korea yang pasangan pengantinnya tidak tidur dalam satu kamar dan tidak melaksanakan malam pertamanya sampai saat itu tiba karena mereka masih sangat muda.

Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata dan Gaara yang usianya sudah cukup dan orangtua Gaara tidak akan menyediakan kesempatan bagi Hinata maupun Gaara unuk melakukan malam pertama mereka.

Hanya situasinya yang mungkin sama dengan drama itu, Hinata yang tidur terpisah dengan Gaara. Kamar yang diperuntukkan untuk Hinata berada di lantai dua rumah ini.

Kasur yang berukuran sedang tapi sudah membuat Hinata cukup merasa senang dan menurut Hinata kamar untuknya begitu nyaman.

Kamar Hinata berada di paling ujung, sebelah kamar Hinata ada kamar Temari, kemudian di samping kamar Temari ada kamar Kankuro. Kamar Gaara setelah kedua Kakaknya itu. Yang berarti, kamar Hinata dan Gaara terhalang dua kamar, cukup jauh.

Pagi hari pertama mereka sebagai suami istri, bukan dilalui seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya, yang pada saat bangun dan membuka matanya maka akan menatap seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya di tempat tidur yang sama atau yang mencari-cari sosok pasangan tidurnya di sebelahnya.

Hidup Gaara dan Hinata seperti pasangan yang belum menikah saja dan Hinata seperti tidak melepas marga Hyuuga yang disandangnya dan digantikan dengan marga Sabaku. Hanya bedanya rumah Sabaku bertambah satu penghuni lagi yaitu Hinata. Oh, dikurangi Sabaku Kayato untuk saat ini yang berada di luar negeri.

Pagi hari di rumah ini, sarapan pagi yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan di rumah ini hanya roti tawar dan selai juga susu sebagai minumannya. Hinata yang biasanya menyiapkan sarapan sendiri di rumahnya saat ini tidak melakukan itu di rumah ini karena sudah ditangani oleh pelayan.

Hinata seperti orang asing di sini, di antara semua anggota keluarga Sabaku yang sedang menikmati sarapannya di meja makan. Sarapan dalam diam, Hinata duduk di samping Temari karena dipersilakan oleh Karura untuk duduk di situ.

Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Kankuro duduk di samping Gaara. Rei duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan istrinya. Kursi utama yang biasanya ditempati Kayato dibiarkan kosong. Sepertinya mereka lebih nyaman dengan posisi masing-masing. Posisi seperti ini seperti yang sedang melakukan kontak jodoh, padahal mereka adalah keluarga.

Hinata merasa canggung dalam situasi seperti ini, tapi mungkin akan menjadi kebiasaan untuk 3 bulan ke depan. Hinata mengambil selai dengan pisau paling belakangan, walaupun tersedia banyak botol selai dengan rasa yang berbeda yaitu kacang, nanas, coklat dan strawberry. Hinata menyadari posisinya di sini.

Hinata mencoba melirik Gaara tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, Hinata merasa seram sendiri dengan mata Gaara yang ada lingkaran hitamnya. Terlihat sekali, Gaara adalah pekerja keras dan itu membuat Hinata berpikir kalau Gaara memang tidak main-main untuk meraih impiannya menjadi direktur utama.

Berangkat kerja pun seperti biasa, Hinata bahkan tidak ditawari untuk pergi bersama dengan Gaara dengan mobilnya. Tempat kerja mereka, arahnya tidak berlawanan. Hanya saja Gaara maupun Hinata ingat kalau mereka berdua dilarang dekat-dekat oleh Karura, agar rencana ini berjalan lancar.

Hinata naik bus ke tempat kerjanya seperti biasanya, yah dengan begini benar-benar seperti tidak menikah, hanya pindah ke rumah yang baru saja.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki dapur rumah Sabaku, ini tengah malam. Tapi Hinata memang terbangun dan lapar. Makanya sekarang dia menyalakan lampu dapur dan membuka lemari es untuk mengambil sepotong kue lemon pemberian teman kantornya yang sedang berulang tahun.

Hinata sengaja menitipkannya di lemari es karena memang ingin memakannya nanti saja. Ya saat ini mungkin waktunya.

"Ehm!" Hinata terkejut karena mendengar suara deheman seseorang. Hinata membalikkan badannya setelah melihat kue lemon yang baru saja akan dia ambil. Tapi belum jadi karena suara deheman itu.

Hinata terkejut melihat seseorang di dapur ini dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter darinya. Orang itu berambut merah dan memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan celana cream santainya. Itu Gaara.

"Kau ingin mencuri makanan?" ucap Gaara kepada Hinata. Sungguh itu perkataan yang sangat menusuk dan menyakitkan.

Hinata segera menjawabnya "Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin me-mengambil kue lemon yang kutitipkan di sini." Hinata tentu tidak mau disebut pencuri, lagipula kenapa orang ini pelit sekali pikir Hinata?

"Oh" hanya itu respon Gaara.

Gaara berjalan menuju dispenser dan mengambil gelas kemudian menekan tombol dispender berwarna biru untuk menuang air putih yang tidak panas ke gelasnya. Setelah itu Gaara meminum air itu.

Hinata melihat Gaara meminum airnya. Gaara menyimpan gelas yang isinya telah diminum habis oleh Gaara. Gaara menghampiri Hinata.

"Katanya kau ingin mengambi kue." ucap Gaara kepada Hinata. Hinata terkejut, tentu saja karena kenapa dia jadi terpaku seperti itu. Mungkin karena masih sedikit canggung setelah dikatakan pencuri tadi.

"Ah i-iya." Hinata buru-buru membuka lemari es dan mengambil sepotong kue lemonnya.

Gaara memerhatikan tangan Hinata yang sedang memegang piring kue. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu, walaupun hanya tangannya yang ditatap, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lepaskan itu!" perintah Gaara.

Tentu Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Gaara, melepaskan apa? Kuenya?

Gaara mempertegas maksudnya "Cincin itu." Hinata melihat cincin pernikahannya dengan Gaara yang meilngkar di jari manisnya.

"Cincin?" ucap Hinata.

"Ya" ucap Gaara. Gaara berpikir apa Hinata tidak mendengarnya?

Hinata melihat tangan Gaara, tidak ada cincin lagi di sana. Yang berarti Gaara sudah melepaskan cincinnya. "Cincin itu harus dilepas, orang akan curiga."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, di satu sisi benar yang diucapkan Gaara. Ya lengkap sudah hal yang menandai pernikahan menjadi bukan pernikahan.

Hinata berjalan ke meja dapur dan meletakkan kuenya. Kemudian perlahan Hinata melepas cincin indah tersebut.

Setelah melihat itu, Gaara pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Padahal kalau seorang perempuan memakai cincin, itu wajar, baik dia sudah menikah atau belum. Hanya saja cincin itu mungkin sangat terlihat seperti cincin pernikahan dan memang benar kalau itu adalah cincin pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tahu semua orang di rumah Sabaku sedang pergi, kecuali pelayan. Sabaku Rei, Karura, Kankuro dan Temari sedang pergi ke Sora no Kuni untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan anaknya Yashamaru-saudara kembar Karura.

Sora no Kuni begitu jauh dari Suna, makanya mereka semua berangkat pagi-pagi dan sampai malam ini belum pulang. Kemungkinan mereka pulang besok pagi.

Hinata tentu tidak diajak, sedangkan Gaara lembur dan mungkin akan tidur di kantor karena akan meluncurkan produk baru dan jabatannya yang sebagai direktur pemasaran jadi membuatnya sibuk.

Gaara menolak untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan sepupunya itu, bukan hanya karena sibuk tapi juga karena malas pergi ke sana karena pasti nanti akan ada banyak gadis yang tiba-tiba menjadi fansgirlnya.

Hinata tadi makan malam di dapur, dia tidak enak menggunakan meja makan keluarga itu kalau tidak ada pemiliknya.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering terbangun saat tengah malam karena lapar. Maka dari itu sekarang Hinata turun dari tangga untuk menuju dapur.

Hinata mendengar bunyi bel rumah. Apa mereka sudah pulang? Pikir Hinata.

Hinata tentu tidak mau repot-repot memanggil pembantu untuk membuka pintu itu. Untung kunci pintu tergantung di lubang kunci pintu itu dan Hinata membuka kunci, kemudian membuka pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

Hinata tentu terkejut karena orang yang di depannya itu adalah Gaara, suaminya. Bukankah yang Hinata tahu kalau malam ini Gaara akan lembur dan akan menginap di kantornya, kenapa sudah pulang?

Hinata menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Gaara, wajah Gaara yang putih terlihat pucat dan dahinya juga berkeringat.

Hinata memberikan jalan untuk Gaara masuk dan Hinata menutup pintu itu lalu menguncinya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun" pekik Hinata saat melihat Gaara hampir terjatuh.

Hinata segera berlari dan memegang tangan Gaara agar Gaara tidak jadi jatuh. Panas, tangan Gaara begitu panas. Gaara demam. sekarang Hinata tahu alasan kenapa Gaara pulang cepat, karena Gaara sakit.

Hinata tahu setelah tiga bulan, pernikahannya dengan Gaara akan seperti angin lalu. Tapi Hinata juga manusia yang punya hati nurani, yang ingin membantu sesama. Hinata tidak tega melihat Gaara yang seperti ini.

Maka dari itu Hinata mencoba memapah Gaara ke kamarnya walaupun pada awalnya Gaara berkata "Aku bisa sendiri" tapi Hinata juga bersikeras ingin membantu Gaara.

Kondisi fisik Gaara yang saat ini lemah membuatnya kalah dari keras kepala Hinata untuk membantunya.

Hinata membawa Gaara ke kamar Gaara dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Tubuh Gaara berat, apalagi tinggi Hinata hanya sebatas pertengahan leher Gaara saja. Tapi Hinata tetap mampu membawa Gaara sampai ke tempat tidurnya.

Hinata melepas sepatu Gaara, jas dan dasi Gaara yang sudah longgar. Kemudian menyelimuti Gaara. Malam-malam begini pasti sangat mengganggu kalau menghubungi dokter dan memanggilnya kemari. Juga Hinata tidak mau mengganggu pelayan yang sudah tidur.

Maka dari itu Hinata melakukan tindakan sebisanya, dengan mengambil air es untuk mengompres kening Gaara dan juga mencari-cari obat di kotak obat miliknya.

Hinata mengompres Gaara dengan air es dan sebelum itu Hinata memberikan obat kepada Gaara dan Gaara meminumnya.

Gaara tidak menolak kebaikan Hinata, Gaara terlelap dengan Hinata yang mengompres keningnya sampai panasnya reda.

Hinata meninggalkan Gaara pada pukul 4 pagi saat panas Gaara sudah mereda.

.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya dan merasakan seseorang mengusap keningnya. Gaara masih samar-samar melihat orang yang sedang mengusap keningnya dan sekarang sedang mengelus rambutnya.

Apa itu Hinata? Pikir Gaara, karena walaupun Gaara saat itu kondisinya lemah tapi Gaara ingat kalau Hinata yang merawatnya semalam.

"Kaa-san" Gaara sudah jelas melihat siapa yang sedang berada di depannya.

Keluarga Sabaku pulang pukul 6 pagi dan Karura melihat mobil Gaara yang terparkir di depan rumah. Berarti Gaara sudah pulang.

Karura membuka pintu kamar Gaara dan benar Gaara sedang tidur di kamarnya. Untung Hinata sudah mengambil baskom dan handuk yang mengompres kening Gaara sebelum dia meninggalkan Gaara dini hari tadi.

"Kau terlihat pucat, kau sakit?" tanya Karura pada Gaara.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, nanti siang aku pergi lagi ke kantor." ucap Gaara.

"Tidak, kau istirahat saja! Besok baru pergi."

Gaara merasa lebih baik setelah meminum obat dari Hinata dan dikompres oleh Hinata. "Hm" Tapi Gaara tidak mau mendengar omelan Ibunya di saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau manis sekali, Matsuri." ucap laki-laki itu pada gadis di depannya.

Matsuri tersenyum dan pria itu menatap intens Matsuri, memegang tangannya kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan Matsuri menutup matanya saat bibir pria itu semakin dekat kepadanya.

Bibir mereka saling menempel, pria itu memberikan kecupan dan melumat bibir gadis berambut coklat itu dan begitu pula dibalas oleh Matsuri.

Gaara keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan di depannya saat ini menurut Gaara adalah hal yang menjijikkan. Pemandangan Kankuro sedang berciuman dengan Matsuri pagi-pagi begini di depan rumah Sabaku.

Matsuri pagi-pagi sengaja datang ke rumah Sabaku untuk berpamitan dengan Kankuro karena dia akan pergi ke Paris untuk fashion shownya selama seminggu, Matsuri kan seorang model.

Tanpa memedulikan mereka, Gaara segera memasuki Nissan Extreme Crossovernya. Gaara baru saja akan melajukan mobilnya saat tiba-tiba ada ketukan di jendelanya.

Gaara membuka kaca mobilnya dan terlihat Kankuro "Aku malas membawa mobil hari ini. Aku ikut denganmu ya?" dan Gaara menjawab dengan "Hm" saja. Tadi Matsuri sudah pergi karena takut ketinggalan pesawat.

Kankuro masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara dan memakai sabuk pengamann "Apa kau tidak malu melakukan itu di tempat terbuka?" ucap Gaara dingin.

"Melakukan apa?" kadang Kankuro tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara.

"Dengan Matsuri pagi-pagi begini." Gaara sebenarnya malas melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau iri padaku ya?" ucap Kankuro pada Gaara.

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa Kakaknya itu mengatakan hal itu. Apa Kankuro berpikir kalau Gaara menyukai Matsuri. Tidak, Gaara tidak menyukai Matsuri. Hanya menurutnya adegan yang dilihatnya barusan itu menjijikkan. Mereka berciuman di tempat terbuka walau bukan tempat umum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukankah ini lucu? Memiliki tapi tidak bisa kausentuh." ucap Kankuro.

Ah sekarang Gaara mengerti maksud Kakaknya itu, jadi yang dimaksudnya adalah tentang dirinya dengan Hinata.

Gaara hanya diam saat Kankuro tersenyum mengejeknya "Setahuku di usia 24 tahun itu di saat laki-laki sulit mengendalikan nafsunya, tapi kau…" Kankuro melirik adiknya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "kukira kau benar-benar homo." Kankuro tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gaara kesal setengah mati mendengar itu, Gaara menancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Kau sudah gila, Gaara!" ucap Kankuro.

Siapa suruh memancing kekesalan adiknya itu?

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul setengah 6 sore, seperti biasa Hinata sedang berdiri di halte bus untuk pulang setelah bekerja.

Gaara melajukan Nissan Extreme Crossovernya, hari ini Gaara pulang tepat waktu. Tidak lembur, karena dia harus menghadiri pesta pembukaan sebuah hotel, Gaara berinvestasi untuk hotel tersebut.

Gaara menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender di halte bus, itu istrinya Hinata.

Gaara tadinya akan melewati saja Hinata, tapi Gaara memikirkan sesuatu sehingga membuat mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan Hinata.

Gaara keluar dari mobil dan membuat Hinata terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun!"

"Bisa minta bantuanmu?" ucap Gaara pada Hinata.

"Ba-bantuan?" apa yang bisa Hinata bantu untuknya?

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia mau membantu Gaara. Entah karena tatapan mata Gaara yang teduh dan terlihat tulus di balik wajah datar dan seramnya atau karena ucapan Gaara yang terdengar seperti perintah walau dibubuhi dengan kata "bisa" yang berarti dia meminta izin dahulu.

Hinata begitu canggung, dia merasa sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya saat ini. Memakai gaun berwarna merah selutut dan ada tali yang melingkar di kedua bahu Hinata, seperti tanktop. Memakai high heels berwarna merah juga. Semuanya berwarna merah sampai tasnya pun berwana merah, itu warna kesukaan Gaara. Rambut Hinata diurai.

Sebelumnya Hinata sudah ke salon tanpa pulang dahulu. Gaara pun membeli pakaian untuk Gaara pakai ke pesta dan tidak perlu repot-repot pulang. Saat Gaara melihat penampilan Hinata dengan gaun merah itu, Gaara berpikir Hinata cantik.

Hinata memegang siku Gaara, lebih tepatnya menggandengnya. Mereka layaknya pasangan, tapi mereka memang pasangan.

Gaara meminta bantuan Hinata untuk menjadi pasangannya untuk hadir di pesta pembukaan Maimura Hotel, tempat Gaara berinvestasi.

Gaara berkata kalau dirinya selama ini hadir ke pesta selalu sendiri, orang akan menganggapnya homo. Gaara tidak akan mengatakan Hinata sebagai istrinya kepada semua orang yang hadir. Hanya mengatakan kalau Hinata itu pasangan pestanya.

Gaara membuktikan perkataannya itu di pesta ini, semua orang menyapa Gaara dan pemilik hotel sangat berterima kasih kepada Gaara karena telah menjadi salah satu investor hotelnya.

"Tuan Sabaku, kami menyediakan kamar VIP untuk para investor menginap malam ini gratis sebagai bentuk terima kasih kami." ucap pemilik hotel itu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Gaara menolaknya.

"Tuan, ayolah! Tidak usah malu. Saya tahu Anda pasti ingin menghabiskan malam dengan Nona ini."

Hinata terkejut mendengar pemilik hotel mengatakan hal seperti itu walau dengan nada pelan.

Gaara rasanya ingin menonjok wajah pemilik hotel dan juga menarik investasinya itu karena mengatakan hal seperti itu. Selain itu seperti menghina dirinya tapi juga menghina Hinata. Tapi mungkin memang pemilik hotel punya niat baik bukan menghina.

Tapi Gaara tahu, kalau Gaara melakukan itu Gaara akan merusak imagenya sendiri dan hal tersebut akan membuat masalah apalagi melibatkan Hinata.

"Tenang saja Tuan, saya tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapa pun. Atau menurut Tuan, hotel kami ini tidak bagus dan tidak nyaman." ucap pemilik hotel.

"Baiklah, jangan beritahu terutama keluargaku!" ucap Gaara sedangkan Hinata terkejut Gaara menyetujui untuk menginap di salah satu kamar hotel.

"Tentu Tuan, kami jamin itu."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata dan Gaara sedang duduk di sofa kamar hotel, dari jendela kamar hotel itu dapat terlihat keindahan kota Suna di malam hari.

Mereka berdua terlihat canggung, Hinata tidak membayangkan bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Hinata berpikir kalau selama 3 bulan ini, dia tidak akan pernah tidur satu kamar dengan Gaara. Gaara diam, Hinata juga diam untuk saat ini.

"A-aku tidur di sofa saja. Kau di ranjang saja!" Hinata mengusulkan.

"Jangan sok baik!" ucap Gaara.

Hinata tersentak karena Gaara mengatakan itu kepadanya. Hinata bukan bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja Hinata berpikir mungkin Gaara tidak akan nyaman tidur di sofa, lagipula pekerjaan Gaara yang membuatnya harus berlama-lama duduk akan tidak nyaman tidur di tempat seperti sofa. Walaupun mungkin Gaara sudah terbiasa tidur di sofa kantor saat menginap di kantor.

"Di sini tidak ada Kaa-san." ucap Gaara. "Menurutku tidak masalah kalau tidur satu ranjang, kita sama-sama bekerja dan itu rasanya melelahkan."

Hinata tahu maksudnya, mereka sama-sama membutuhkan ranjang untuk tidur.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang-nimbang. Ternyata mereka sudah melanggar ucapan Karura untuk tidak tidur satu kamar, dan itu karena situasi juga karena Gaara yang membiarkan situasi ini terjadi.

Gaara dan Hinata berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama. Selimutnya berwarna merah. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata seperti ini bersama seorang laki-laki. Kakaknya Neji yang brother complex itu membuatnya belum pernah mempunyai pacar sebelumnya.

"Arigatou." ucap Gaara lirih tapi Hinata dapat mendengarnya. Hinata tidak mengerti untuk apa Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih, apa untuk bantuannya malam ini?

"Untuk bantuanmu malam ini dan saat aku demam." Gaara tulus mengatakannya.

"Sama-sama" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata kira Gaara sudah lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu, ternyata tidak.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mengalami hal seperti pasangan pengantin lainnya.

Hinata bangun tidur dan melihat pasangannya-suaminya, di sampingnya saat membuka matanya. Tapi jarak mereka begitu dekat. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hinata terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Mereka memang tidak melakukan malam pertama mereka, tapi setidaknya semuanya seperti deskripsi anak SMP serba pertama kali kalau diputar ulang dari Gaara sakit.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata masuk ke kamar Gaara, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata naik mobil berdua dengan Gaara dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidur satu ranjang dengan Gaara.

Gaara membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk. "Bersiaplah, ayo kita pulang!"

Hinata tahu, Hinata ingin naik bus saja dan tidak pulang bersama Gaara. Karena akan menjadi masalah nantinya apabila diketahui oleh keluarga Sabaku.

Tapi Gaara bersikeras untuk pulang bersama Hinata. Hinata jadi pulang bersama Gaara dan apa yang ditakutkan Hinata terjadi.

Keluarga Sabaku yang baru akan duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan melihat Gaara dan Hinata berjalan bersama dengan pakaian kantor mereka yang kemarin. Tentu mereka tidak memakai pakaian mereka yang semalam.

Gaara dan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, Hinata menunduk sedangkan Gaara dengan santainya berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Karura segera menghampiri Gaara dan Hinata. "Hinata, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian pulang bersama?"

Karura tentu bertanya, karena Gaara tidak bisa dihubungi semalam. Karura tidak menghubungi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Mumpung Ryu masih libur jadi bisa cepet update dan pikirannya belum bercabang ke kuliah.**

**Di chapter pertama kemarin, Ryu lupa banget ngucapin minal aidin walfa idzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya Minna. Ryu tahu telat banget sih, tapi mumpung masih bulan Syawal dan masih bulan Agustus, Ryu anggap ga telat-telat banget.**

**Mobil Gaara sama dengan merek mobil Gaara yang di fic Smile Soul, Ryu suka mobil itu dan males nyari merek mobil lain tapi sekalian promosi fic, hehe…**

**Gimana dengan chapter ini? semoga suka ya **

**Review ya Minna…..**

**Terima kasih banyak**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Ryu update lagi ni,**

**Terima kasih banyak buat : Sherry 509, ichiro kenichi, ajunchai, kirei-neko, seta citara, Inoue Tsukatsa, Guest, Zian, , onpu azuka, lightning chrome, Ayzhar, Deshe Lusi, Kazuki Hanako, Faffahany, dan flowers lavender.**

**Guest : **Makasih buat reviewnya dan fic ini mau ampe 6 chapter.

**Zian : **Ya Gaara udah ga dingin kaya sebelumnya, apalagi di chap ini Gaara dan Hinata makin deket. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya

**Onpu azuka** : Hehe Ryu mang kejam, di chap ini GaaHina udah makin deket. Untuk pertanyaan Gaara udah suka sama Hinata ga? Terkadang rasa suka itu udah muncul pada saat kita sendiri ga sadar. Sebenernya Gaara udah mulai suka sama Hinata mungkin, pada saat dia udah ga sedingin sebelumnya. Request SasuHina ya? Insya Allah nanti Ryu bikin dan publish antara besok atau lusa. Maaf ya kalau cuma oneshot. Makasih ya udah review.

**Ayzhar **: Ryu ngerasa lucu de ama kalimat "suami macam apaan kaya begitu?", Ryu juga bingung Gaara itu tipe suami macam apa. Ryu bikin Gaara itu awalnya yang ga suka ama Hinata, justru dia yang lebih pengen deket sama Hinata. Makasih buat reviewnya.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC Maybe, Typo Maybe, Irrasional Maybe**

**Rated : T semi M ( untuk bahasa, nanti bisa dilihat pada chapter ini mana yang T semi M)**

_._

.

.

_**Unexpected Lies**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Close**_

_**~Happy Reading and Hope You Like~**_

.

.

.

"A-ano, a-aku…" Hinata sungguh gugup menjawab pertanyaan dari Ibu Mertuanya itu.

"Kami kebetulan bertemu di jalan tadi. Semalam setelah pulang dari pesta, aku bertemu dengan Naruto di club dan aku mengantar Naruto yang mabuk ke apartemennya sekaligus aku menginap di sana." ucap Gaara panjang lebar dan tentunya berbohong.

"Oh, kalau Hinata?" tanya Karura.

Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa "Dia lembur dan menginap di kantor." ucap Gaara.

Memang dalam perjalanan ke sini, Gaara berkata pada Hinata kalau Gaara yang akan menjelaskan kenapa mereka pulang bersama, sekalipun berkata bohong pada Ibunya.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, lebih baik berbohong untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Entah kenapa Hinata percaya pada Gaara kalau Gaara akan mengatasi masalah ini dan tidak akan menyulitkan dirinya.

Gaara meminta Hinata tidak mengatakan apa pun, biar Gaara saja yang menjelaskan kepada Ibunya saat Ibunya bertanya.

Masalah pesta, tentu banyak yang hadir di pesta itu dan pastinya mengenal Gaara dan keluarga Sabaku. Gaara berpikir, mungkin suatu hari nanti salah satu tamu undangan itu akan mengatakan kepada keluarga Gaara kalau Gaara datang dengan seorang gadis.

Tapi hanya pemilik hotel dan para pekerjanya yang tahu kalau Gaara menginap di hotel tersebut. Maka dari itu setelah ini Gaara harus menelpon Tayuya-sekretrisnya, kalau Ibunya menanyakan gadis yang bersama Gaara akan berkata kalau itu adalah Tayuya dan juga Tayuya harus berbohong pada Ibu Gaara kalau Ibu Gaara memastikan itu kepadanya.

Gaara juga harus menelepon Naruto, sahabatnya kalau dia bertemu dengan Naruto dan menginap di apartemennya. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Ibunya memastikan hal ini kepadanya. Gaara juga tidak perlu repot mengatakan kepada Tayuya ataupun Naruto kenapa mereka harus berbohong,

Karena Naruto yang sudah bersahabat dengan Gaara semenjak SMA sudah tahu tabiat Gaara yang tidak mau cerita, maka Naruto tidak akan memaksa. Kemudian Tayuya, dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris Gaara, maka dia juga tidak boleh mengkhianati bosnya itu.

Gaara tahu, hal ini jadi melibatkan banyak orang. Tapi ini harus dilakukan.

Gaara dan Hinata berharap semoga Ibu dan anggota keluarga Sabaku yang lain mempercayai kebohongan Gaara.

"Jangan diulangi lagi! Kalau begitu sekarang kalian ganti baju dan sarapan!" ucap Karura, Gaara dan Hinata merasa lega.

.

.

.

.

Hinata saat ini sedang duduk bersama tim kerjanya, ada Kiba, Shino dan pemimpin tim mereka yaitu Kurenai. Tim mereka ada 8 orang tapi mereka datang sebagai perwakilan saja.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di sofa panjang di sebuah café bernama Fuyubi café. Mereka sedang menunggu klien mereka untuk membicarakan mengenai produk baru yang akan mereka iklankan.

Seorang pria muda, berdiri di hadapan mereka saat ini. pria itu memakai jas hitam dan orang itu adalah orang yang sedang ditunggu oleh tim Hinata. Mereka berempat berdiri untuk menyambut pria itu.

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk dan sekarang melihat wajah pria itu, dia membulatkan matanya. Dia sebelumnya tidak tahu kalau perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat Hinata bekerja itu adalah Sabaku Corp. Karena Kurenai tidak memberitahukan nama perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengan mereka sebelumnya.

Gaara juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata yang akan menangani iklan produk terbarunya adalah perusahaan tempat Hinata bekerja dan itu adalah tim Hinata.

Gaara hanya diberitahu oleh sekretarisnya kalau dia ada pertemuan sore ini dengan pembuat iklan produk mereka. Yang menghubungi perusahaan iklan ini adalah managernya, Gaara hanya menyuruh manager itu untuk mengiklankan produk mereka.

Tapi Gaara sebagai direktur pemasaran, memang harus menemui mereka langsung.

Kurenai memang berpakaian cukup sexy di usianya yang sudah 35 tahun dan masih tetap cantik. Tapi Gaara lebih tertarik melihat Hinata yang pakaiannya tertutup, Gaara berpikir kalau dirinya terkejut akan Hinata yang menjadi partnernya.

"Hallo, Tuan Sabaku, saya tidak menyangka kalau direktur pemasaran Sabaku Corp masih sangat muda." ucap Kurenai setelah membungkukkan badannya dan semua orang juga berpikir begitu mengenai Gaara.

Gaara juga menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan Kurenai memperkenalkan perwakilan dari timnya "Ini anggota tim saya, ini Aburame Shino…" Kurenai memperkenalkan dari urutan orang pertama di sebelahnya "ini Inuzuka Kiba dan ini Hyuuga Hinata."

Dalam hati Gaara ingin meralatnya, bukan Hyuuga tapi Sabaku sekarang. Gaara merasa tidak rela.

Hinata ingat kalau orang lain tidak boleh tahu mengenai pernikahan ini dan Hinata bersikap seolah dia baru bertemu dan mengenal Gaara saat ini. Gaara pun begitu.

Gaara sekarang duduk di samping Kurenai. Hinata dan Kiba mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan karena mereka akan menangani iklan produk terbaru Sabaku Corp. sudah ada minuman di meja di depan mereka yang sudah dipesan tadi.

"Jadi produk apa yang Anda akan luncurkan?" tanya Kurenai.

"Deodorant" ucap Gaara singkat. Gaara menyerahkan map berisi mengenai deodorant yang akan perusahaannya keluarkan, baik komposisinya maupun keunggulannya.

Kurenai menerima map itu dan membacanya "Ini menarik, jadi gabungan aroma antara lavender dan rose." ucap Kurenai.

Kurenai menyerahkan map itu kepada Shino dan Kiba juga Hinata agar mereka membacanya.

"Anda ingin konsep seperti apa untuk iklannya?" tanya Kurenai "Produk kami alami, tidak memakai bahan aluminium. Jadi tekankan itu pada iklannya dan juga pada aromanya!" ucap Gaara.

Gaara melihat Hinata yang sedang mencatat apa yang Gaara ucapkan barusan.

"Oh begitu, tentu kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Anda sungguh luar biasa, Tuan." ucap Kurenai, dia sungguh kagum akan kemampuan Gaara.

Mereka telah selesai berbicara mengenai konsep untuk iklan produk deodorant tersebut. Gaara bangkit berdiri dan bersalaman dengan mereka semua. Saat Gaara dan Hinata bersalaman, mereka saling bertatapan kemudian melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing.

Gaara pergi dari tempat itu, sebenarnya Gaara tidak pergi dari café, Gaara pergi ke kamar mandi café.

Kurenai berbicara kepada timnya untuk melakukan observasi dahulu di masyarakat. Kurenai pergi lebih dahulu karena harus menjemput putrinya yang berusia 5 tahun di rumah mertuanya.

Kiba menerima telepon dan setelah itu dia menutup ponselnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Shino, aku pinjam motormu ya?" ucap Kiba "Kenapa?" tanya Shino.

"Akamaru sakit, aku harus segera pulang dan membawanya ke dokter hewan." Kiba sangat sayang pada anjingnya itu. Shino kemari dengan motornya, sedangkan Hinata dan Kiba tadi naik mobil Kurenai.

"Tidak, motorku baru diservice. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau yang bawa."

"A-ayolah, Shino-kun bantu Kiba-kun! Ka-kasihan Akamaru." ucap Hinata pada Shino.

"Yah? Yah? aku tahu kau sangat sayang pada ninja hitammu itu, tapi aku juga kan sahabatmu." ucap Kiba memohon. Dan Shino akhirnya luluh juga "Baik, tapi kau jadi penumpang saja, aku yang bawa motorku." ucap Shino.

"Ya, seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa." ucap Kiba senang. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, mereka pergi setelah pamit pada Hinata dan meminta maaf kalau mereka pergi lebih dahulu.

Hinata sendiri keluar dari café. Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari café melihat Hinata di depan café.

Hinata terkejut karena ternyata Gaara belum meninggalkan café. "Kau belum pergi?" seharusnya Hinata juga bertanya seperti itu kepada Gaara dan Gaara melanjutkan pertanyaannya "Mereka meninggalkanmu?"

"A-aku akan pergi." Memang benar mereka meninggalkan Hinata tapi Hinata tahu, mereka juga punya alasan untuk itu. "Me-mereka ada urusan, jadi pergi du-duluan." Hinata melanjutkan.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Gaara. Ini sudah pukul setengah 5 sore, Gaara juga akan pulang. Tapi kalau orang rumah tahu mereka sering pulang bersama, orang rumah akan berpikir macam-macam.

"Ti-tidak." ucap Hinata. Seharusnya Gaara jangan peduli, tapi Gaara menanyakan kepada Hinata "Lalu ke mana? Apa ke kantor?" tanya Gaara.

"A-aku akan melakukan observasi produkmu se-sebentar di sekitar sini untuk mendapatkan ide." jawab Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perempuan-istrinya, saat ini. Begitupula perempuan itu yang senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pria itu-suaminya, saa ini.

Gaara sering insomnia, tapi tidak seperti malam ini. Malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur karena seorang perempuan yaitu istrinya, begitupun Hinata.

Gaara berkata "Aku sudah gila" dan mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sementara itu di kamar yang berbeda, istrinya tersenyum memikirkan kejadian hari ini.

Gaara berjalan di samping Hinata saat itu, café pertemuan mereka tadi terletak di dekat taman kota Suna.

Taman kota pada sore hari cukup ramai, Hinata berniat menanyakan kepada orang-orang di taman mengenai deodorant. Gaara tadi di depan café berkata kepada Hinata kalau dia akan ikut HInata untuk bertanya kepada orang-orang di taman karena untuk mengetahui pendapat mereka, lagipula ini sangat penting untuk pemasaran produknya nanti. Gaara juga berkata pada Hinata, kalau hari ini pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Hinata dan Gaara saat ini berjalan dalam diam, mereka dilarang dekat-dekat oleh Karura. Tapi saat ini mereka justru berjalan berdampingan di taman layaknya seperti pasangan. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah melanggar perintah Karura.

Hinata melihat pasangan pria dan wanita sedang duduk di bangku taman yang berwarna hijau. Hinata bertanya pada Gaara "Ba-bagaimana kalau tanya pada mereka dahulu?" dan Gaara berkata "Hm".

Hinata dan Gaara menghampiri pasangan itu, "Pe-permisi boleh kami bertanya?" ucap Hinata.

Si wanita yang sedang duduk justru terpesona melihat ketampanan Gaara dan dia berkata "Tentu". Setelah Hinata menanyakan nama mereka, yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Bertanya soal apa?" tanya si pria yaitu Suigetsu. "Ka-kami sedang melakukan riset untuk produk ka-kami. I-itu deodorant."

Suigetsu menyikut pasangannya yang terlihat berbinar melihat Gaara, Suigetsu terlihat cemburu "Itu biasanya wanita yang pakai." ucap Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, ayo tanyakan apa saja!" kata Karin.

"A-apa Anda memakai deodorant?" dan Karin menjawab "Tentu".

"Aroma apa yang biasanya Anda pakai?" tanya Hinata tanpa gagap, "Ah, bunga matahari, itu bagus untuk memutihkan kulit ketiak yang hitam."

Hinata mencatat apa yang wanita itu katakan "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aroma rose dan lavender digabung?" ucap Gaara kali ini.

"Itu menarik, wanita kebanyakan suka bunga mawar." Karin terlihat berbinar saat Gaara bertanya kepadanya dan kali ini Suigetsu yang menjawab "Lavender juga bagus, aroma yang menenangkan."

Gaara dan Hinata puas bertanya-tanya kepada mereka, walau didominasi oleh Hinata dalam bertanya.

Gaara dan Hinata juga bertanya kepada beberapa orang di sana, yaitu remaja dan ibu-ibu juga para laki-laki yang menghirup aroma deodorant itu.

Gaara dan Hinata melihat ada kerumunan orang-orang di taman, mereka menghampiri kerumunan itu. Ternyata ada sebuah lomba menghias cupcake untuk pasangan.

Hostnya yang bernama Akamichi Chouji sedang mencari satu pasangan lagi untuk jadi peserta lomba. Sudah ada empat pasangan.

Chouji melihat Hinata dan Gaara di kerumunan, menurut Chouji mereka pasangan yang cocok "Ah sepertinya kita sudah menemukan satu pasangan lagi nih." Chouji menghampiri Gaara dan Hinata dan menarik mereka, Hinata dan Gaara menolaknya tapi penonton justru berkata "Ikutlah…ikutlah!"

Mau tak mau Gaara dan Hinata jadi peserta lomba tersebut. Hinata tentu pandai menghias kue, tapi Gaara tidak tahu apapun tentang itu.

Lomba dimulai, mereka hanya diberi waktu 5 menit untuk menyelesaikan 5 cupcake yang dihias.

Hinata dan Gaara memakai afron berwana kuning. Gaara melihat beberapa cream yang berbentuk segitiga "Apa tidak ada warna merah?" ucap Gaara.

"Pa-pakai yang ada saja, Ga-Gaara-kun!" ucap Hinata. Gaara tidak berminat dengan warna apa pun di sana. Kenapa Gaara harus meributkan warna? pikir HInata. Kalau dia sangat suka warna merah, kenapa dia tidak membeli mobil berwarna merah saja? Mobilnya kan berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

Ya, kalau itu karena Gaara suka denga bentuknya, lagipula kalau mobil itu berwarna merah akan aneh kelihatannya.

Hinata menghias cupcake pertamanya dengan warna hijau, sedangkan Gaara masih diam saja tidak menghias. "I-itu ada warna merah muda ha-hampir sama dengan merah. Pa-pakai itu saja Ga-Gaara-kun!" Hinata mencari cara agar Gaara mau menghiasnya.

"Tidak, yang itu saja." Gaara mengambil cream berwarna ungu muda, seperti warna mata Hinata. Dalam hati Hinata berpikir kalau Gaara itu aneh sekali. Bukankah ungu muda dan merah itu beda jauh?

Gaara melihat Hinata menghias cupcake dengan memutarkan creamnya berulang-ulang di atas cupcake. Gaara mencoba mengikuti tapi hasilnya kacau, tidak sebagus Hinata.

Gaara memang pandai berbisnis, tapi untuk menghias kue, itu jangan dibandingkan.

Hinata sudah memberi cream pada tiga buah cupcake, dengan warna merah muda, hijau dan coklat. Sedangkan Gaara menghias dua buah cupcake dengan warna cream ungu muda dan ungu muda. Gaara memberi warna cream yang sama pada dua buah cupcake tersebut. Gaara itu keras kepala.

Hinata menaruh permen coklat warna-warni berbentuk bulat pada cupcakenya, Gaara juga mengikutinya. Jarak antara wajah Gaara dengan cupcake terlalu dekat. Karena Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, padahal dia tidak minus. Hanya saja mungkin dia ingin memastikan permennya menempel dengan baik.

Cream ungu muda itu menempel pada hidung Gaara. Gaara yang sadar segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan dia bangkit berdiri tegak. Hinata yang melihat wajah Gaara, menjadi terkekeh, Gaara kesal karena Hinata menertawakan dirinya. Jadi Gaara mengambil cupcakenya dan menempelkan cream cupcake tersebut ke hidung Hinata. Hinata mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Wow, pasangan ini romantis sekali ya?" ucap Chouji yang melihat tingkah Gaara dan Hinata. Para penonton justru bertepuk tangan, sementara Gaara dan Hinata menjadi canggung.

Hinata dan Gaara menjadi pasangan yang kalah dalam lomba ini, Gaara dan Hinata jadi urutan ke-empat karena hiasan cupcake Gaara yang kacau.

Hinata maupun Gaara memang tidak terlalu berminat menjadi juara. Tapi hari ini mereka bertambah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Sebagai pemenang keempat, Hinata dan Gaara mendapat jam pasir dengan warna yang benar-benar seperti pasir. "Untukmu saja, aku sudah punya." ucap Gaara.

"Arigatou." ucap Hinata dan Gaara menjawab dengan gumaman saja.

Jam pasir itu kalau dibalik akan menghabiskan waktu satu bulan. Usia pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata saat ini sudah satu bulan.

Gaara akan mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke rumah Sabaku tapi Hinata minta diturunkan di halte bus saja, takut nanti jadi masalah lagi. Gaara awalnya menolak, tapi Hinata berkata kalau begitu dia jalan kaki saja ke halte bus. Mau tidak mau Gaara menyetujuinya dengan mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke halte bus dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sekarang sedang berada di ruang manager yang bernama Sai, sebenarnya Gaara tidak perlu repot-repot ke ruang manager tapi Gaara memang sedang ingin mencari suasana baru untuk membicarakan pekerjaan, jadi dia yang ke sini.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang." ucap Gaara.

"Iya, Pak." dengan senyum Sai menjawab. Dia mengambil kotak bento berwarna hitam yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh istrinya, Ino.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara pada Sai "Ah, ini bekal buatan istri saya. Apa Anda mau mecobanya, silakan!" Sai menyodorkan kotak bentonya.

Gaara teringat tadi pagi, saat dirinya tidak sengaja melihat Hinata di dapur yang memasukkan beberapa jenis makanan ke kotak bekal yang berwarna merah.

"Tidak, terima kasih." ucap Gaara.

Gaara pamit pergi dari ruangan itu dan menelepon Kurenai.

Bukan tanpa tujuan Gaara menelepon Kurenai, tujuannya saat ini sedang berada di hadapannya, Hinata.

Gaara tadi menelepon Kurenai untuk meminta anak buah Kurenai yang perempuan yang ditemui waktu itu untuk menyerahkan hasil observasinya kepada Gaara dan katakan untuk bertemu di taman.

Hinata dan Gaara saat ini sedang duduk di bangku taman, saat siang hari taman memang sedang sepi. Hinata menyerahkan hasil observasinya, padahal ini bisa dikirim melalui e-mail tapi Gaara beralasan kepada Kurenai kalau dia butuh penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Gaara, karena ini adalah memang waktunya makan siang.

"Be-belum." jawab Hinata. "Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi. "Ti-tidak sempat." Ya, jangan bodoh Gaara! Ini karenamu.

"Mau ke café?" tanya Gaara dan Hinata menjawab "Ti-tidak, aku bawa bekal."

Ya sebenarya itu yang diharapkan Gaara, Hinata yang belum memakan bekalnya dan membawa bekalnya saat ini.

Pasangan suami istri lain, suaminya akan memakan masakan buatan istrinya. Gaara ingin memakan masakan buatan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, makan di sini!" perintah Gaara. Hinata menjawab "Eh?"

Walau begitu, Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bento dari tasnya. Ada tempura dan sushi, isi kotak bento tersebut.

"Kau mau?" tawar Hinata. Tentu Gaara mau dan memang itu tujuannya. "Hm" Gaara mengiyakan.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tapi ada satu masalahnya "Ta-tapi su-sumpitnya hanya ada satu." ucap Hinata.

"Tak masalah, gunakan sumpit itu dan suapi aku!"

"Eh?"

Kenapa Gaara jadi semanja itu? Entah takut akan tatapan tajam Gaara atau apa, Hinata menuruti Gaara. Tapi mereka memakai sumpit yang sama, itu yang membuat Hinata merona.

Hinata mengambil tempura dan akan menyuapi Gaara dengan malu-malu "Kau duluan!" perintah Gaara dan dengan malu-malu Hinata menyuapkan tempura itu ke mulutnya lebih dahulu.

Kemudian Hinata mengambil tempura lagi untuk disuapkan ke mulut Gaara, Gaara menerimanya. Mereka makan dalam diam dan Hinata yang malu dan tidak terasa makanannya habis.

Hinata juga membawa botol air minum, seperti tadi Gaara menyuruh Hinata untuk lebih dahulu makan dan sekarang untuk meminum air itu.

Gaara melihat remah-remah tempura yang ada di salah satu sudut bibir Hinata dan Gaara terus memerhatikan bibir Hinata.

Gaara menunjukkan pada Hinata kalau ada sisa makanan di sudut bibir Hinata. Hinata malu sekali dan membersihkannya dengan jarinya.

Tapi arah jade Gaara tidak bisa lepas dari bibir Hinata, sekalipun Gaara sudah memalingkan wajahnya tapi tetap saja dia ingin kembali melihat bibir merah alami itu. Bukan karena Gaara menyukai warna merah, tapi ada hal lain semacam dorongan untuk merasakan bibir itu.

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Gaara yang terus memerhatikannya, Gaara tanpa sadar semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata juga tidak menghindar, Gaara menempelkan bibirnya kepada Hinata. Gaara menutup jadenya dan Hinata membelalakkan lavendernya.

Ini salah, mereka tidak boleh dekat. Tapi sekarang mereka berciuman. Gaara juga seperti menelan ludahnya sendiri yang mengatakan kepada Kankuro mengenai memalukan berciuman di tempat terbuka, tapi saat ini yang dilakukannya juga sama seperti yang dilakukan Kankuro, bahkan tempat ini jauh lebih terbuka.

Gaara belum juga melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata, tanpa melumat hanya menekan. Hinata menahan dada Gaara tapi Hinata menutup matanya. Sedangkan Gaara memegang pipi Hinata.

Gaara perlahan mengecup bibir Hinata dan melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Hinata memabalasnya dengan kecupan juga.

.

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja sampai di rumah, ini hari Minggu dan sudah sore. Gaara baru saja menemui Naruto untuk sekedar berbicara masalah bisnis.

Karura yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu melihat Gaara yang baru saja datang "Gaara-kun kemari!" dengan riangnya Karura memanggil Gaara.

Gaara menghampiri Ibunya dan duduk di samping Ibunya itu. Ibunya sedang memilih-milih beberapa lembar foto gadis.

"Lihat, pilihlah Gaara-kun!" ucap Karura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara.

Sementara itu Hinata yang baru saja dari dapur melihat Gaara dan mertuanya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Untuk calon istrimu, kau kan nanti akan bercerai. Jadi cepat cari pengganti yang kausukai!"

Hinata yang mendengar itu menjadi terkejut dan lavendernya berkaca-kaca. Gaara menoleh dan tahu Hinata sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedih.

Hinata takut air matanya jatuh di sini, maka dari itu Hinata mengucapkan "Permisi" kepada Ibu mertuanya dan juga Gaara. Hinata menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Gaara yang melihat itu juga merasa sedih, "Ayo pilih, Gaara-kun!" ucap Karura.

Gaara melihat tangga yang sudah tidak ada Hinata di sana dan mungkin sudah masuk ke kamarnya "Gaara-kun!" panggil Ibunya.

"Aku tidak mau, Kaa-san." ucap Gaara tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karura dan Gaara tidak menjawab "Kaa-san benar-benar tidak mau kau dicap homo, Gaara." Karura melanjutkan.

Ya mungkin banyak orang yang menggosipkan Gaara adalah seorang homo.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Pilih satu dan temui sekali saja! Kalau kau tidak suka, Kaa-san tidak akan memaksa lagi." Karura pasrah.

"Ya sudah, yang itu." Gaara menunjuk asal, satu foto gadis yang akan ditemuinya dan permisi kepada Ibunya, Gaara buru-buru naik tangga.

Gaara mendengar teriakan Ibunya "Pilihan yang bagus."

.

.

.

.

Hinata menangis, Hinata tahu Hinata salah karena telah menyukai Gaara dan berharap pada Gaara padahal Hinata tahu kalau dia akan segera berpisah dengan Gaara nantinya.

Setelah ciuman itu, Gaara juga tidak mengatakan kalau Gaara menyukainya. Mereka hanya sama-sama canggung dan Gaara mengantarkan Hinata ke kantornya dalam diam tidak berani membahas ciuman mereka.

Ringtone ponsel Hinata berdering dan Hinata mengambil ponselnya. Panggilan itu dari Neji, Kakaknya.

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya dan menenangkan hatinya, Hinata tidak mau membuat Kakaknya khawatir.

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, berarti di Amerika sekarang pukul 7 pagi. Beda waktunya 14 jam. "Hallo" ucap Hinata dan Neji menjawab "Hallo, apa kabar?" tanya Neji.

Hinata menjawab "Baik, Nii-san." padahal Hinata tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Sementara itu di balik pintu kamar Hinata, ada Gaara yang ingin mengetuk pintu namun ragu. Gaara mendengar Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Neji. Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu dan menemui Hinata.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Neji dan Hinata mengingat kerjasamanya dengan Gaara  
"Lancar" Hinata sedih karena berbohong pada Kakaknya.

"Bagus, aku merindukanmu." Ya Neji pasti merindukan Hinata, sampai pagi-pagi begini di sana sudah menelepon Hinata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Nii-san."

Tapi Neji belum bisa pulang saat ini, sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara meminum vanilla lattenya, sekarang Gaara sedang bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Konan, berambut biru dan ada hiasan bunga di rambutnya.

Konan adalah wanita pilihan dirinya asal. Konan terkagum-kagum akan wajah tampan Gaara.

"Apa yang biasanya kaudengar tentang aku?" tanya Gaara.

"Seperti yang aku lihat, tampan, pintar dan berwibawa." jawab Konan.

"Kabar apa yang buruknya?" Gaara kembali bertanya. Sebenarnya Konan tahu kabar buruknya tapi dia ragu untuk mengatakannya. "tak apa, katakanlah!" perintah Gaara.

"Aku dengar kau…" Konan menggigit bibirnya "homo". Konan malu mengatakan itu dan takut menyinggung Gaara "Itu tidak benar kan?" tanya Konan memastikan.

"Memang, itu tidak benar." jawab Gaara. Konan bernapas lega. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan ini tapi karena kita sudah bertemu dan mungkin akan berlanjut. Aku harus mengatakannya."

Konan penasaran akan apa yang akan katakan "Sebenarnya aku…" Gaara menggantungkna kalimatnya "impotent".

"APA?" Konan sangat terkejut sampai meninggikan suaranya. Konan mengendalikan dirinya karena dia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Konan. Gaara tetap memasang wajah datarnya "Itu sebabnya aku jarang bersama wanita, karena aku minder."

Dalam hati Gaara berpikir amit-amit dia impotent. Gaara tahu pasti kalau dirinya normal. Buktinya alat vitalnya suka berdiri saat bangun pagi dan itu membuktikan kalau dia masih normal.

Konan sepertinya benar-benar percaya apa yang Gaara katakan dan dia berkata "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, permisi." Konan mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai, Gaara tahu orang tua wanita itu pasti ingin segera punya cucu. Makanya Gaara mengatakan kebohongan itu. Gaara teringat akan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat murung di depan meja kantornya. "Hinata, ini ideku, aku ingin tahu bagaimana menurutmu?" Kiba menyerahkan urutan gambar-gambar iklan. Hinata menerimanya dan melihatnya.

Hinata masih murung "Hei, kalau kulihat-lihat, pipimu ini tembam ya. Aku jadi gemas." Kiba mencubit pipi Hinata. "Aww! Sa-sakit, Kiba-kun." Kiba melepaskan cubitannya dan menggembungkan pipinya "Mungkin pipiku ini sepertimu kalau digembungkan."

Hinata tertawa melihat pipi Kiba yang mengembung "Nah bagus, akhirnya tertawa, habis dari tadi kau murung."

Ternyata pemandangan itu semua ditangkap oleh Gaara. Gaara segera menghampiri Hinata dan menarik tangannya "Aku pinjam dia." ucap Gaara pada Kiba dan Kurenai.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara datang ke kantornya dan membawanya sampai ke taman kota.

"Ke-kenapa Ga-Gaara-kun membawaku ke sini? A-apa masalah pekerjaan?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara berkata "Apa kau sedekat itu dengannya sampai memakai suffiks kun?"

Bukan masalah pekerjaan ternyata, Hinata tahu maksud Gaara "Ki-kiba-kun itu teman kuliahku dan juga Shino-kun, ka-kami melamar pekerjaan di tempat yang sama dan diterima."

Gaara menutup matanya, menenangkan hatinya, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Gaara katakan pada Hinata. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" itu yang sebenarnya ingin Gaara tanyakan mengingat kejadian foto di ruang tamu itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan 'a-apa aku baik-baik saja'? A-aku tidak sakit" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi tentang gadis yang dipilihkan Kaa-san." jelas Gaara.

Kenapa Gaara menanyakan itu? "I-itu kan hak Ga-Gaara-kun. Kenapa harus bertanya se-seperti itu kepadaku?"

Hinata tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Gaara. "Ka-kalau ini bukan masalah pekerjaan. Aku a-akan kembali ke kantor. Permisi " Hinata membalikkan badannya dan baru satu langkah sudah ditahan oleh Gaara dengan Gaara memeluk bahu Hinata dari belakang.

"Ga-Gaara-kun" lirih Hinata.

"Tentu aku harus bertanya, kau istriku dan aku khawatir padamu." akhirnya Gaara menjelaskan.

"Gaara" hanya itu yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Tidak bolehkah aku menyukai istriku?" tanya Gaara. Hinata memegang tangan Gaara yang melingkari bahunya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Anggap aja deodorant dengan aroma gabungan rose dan lavender itu bagus. Hehe ngarang abis. Deodorant pada umunya mengandung aluminium, itu mengapa jangan memakai deodorant setelah mandi. Karena akan menyumbat lubang keringat. Sangat dianjurkan memakai deodorant pada saat ketiak kering. Boleh pake deodorant habis mandi asal dilap dulu ketiaknya dengan handuk.**

**.**

**Peran Konan, Suigetsu, Karin, Sai, dan Chouji itu adalah cameo yang hanya muncul sekilas dalam drama. **

**Mungkin ada yang nanya, sejak kapan Gaara suka sama Hinata? **

**Rasa cinta itu tumbuh bahkan saat kita belum menyadarinya. Ryu inget dalam drama Korea yang judulnya Nice Guy, sejak kapan pemeran utamanya jatuh cinta pada si wanita? Pemeran utamanya menjawab pada saat si pemeran utama datang ke rumahnya dengan tanpa alas kaki dan di saat hujan. Laki-laki mana yang tidak luluh.**

**Kalau di sini, Gaara mungkin sudah menyukai Hinata pada saat menerima kebaikan Hinata yang merawatnya di saat sakit. Ryu pernah baca kalau laki-laki cuek menyukai perempuan yang keibuan. Gaara baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang perempuan. Juga faktor intensitas Gaara dan Hinata bertemu. Maka dari itu Gaara benar-benar tulus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hinata. Sekalipun saat itu dia belum sadar telah mulai menyukai Hinata.**

**Kalau Hinata, dia juga sudah mulai menyukai Gaara pada saat Hinata percaya pada Gaara kalau Gaara akan menjelaskan kepada Karura dan tidak akan menyudutkan dirinya. Tapi sebenernya untuk bagian Hinata ini bingung sejak kapan dia suka pada Gaara.**

**Gaara juga terinspirasi dari Hinata mengenai lavender untuk deodorant, dia teringat akan aroma Hinata saat pernikahan mereka.**

**.**

**Ryu bikin kesalahan kata pada chapter kemarin, kan harusnya sister complex, malah jadi brother comlex. Maklum lagi error. Makasih banyak buat seta citara yang udah ngasi tau Ryu *peluk, muach…muach…***

**Oh ya, Ryu yang di 2 fic multichap lalu namatinnya ampe chapter 5. Sekarang mau ditamatin ampe 6 chapter. **

**Chapter 3 ini, Minna paling suka bagian mana?**

**Review ya…**

**Makasih**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Typo Maybe, OOC Maybe, Irrasional Maybe,**

**Rated : T semi M for this chapter (sebenarnya agak vulgar sih untuk T semi M)**

.

.

.

.

**Unexpected Lies**

**Chapter 4**

**Hidden Romance**

.

.

**~Selamat Membaca dan Semoga Suka~**

.

.

Sarapan pagi adalah rutinitas yang paling penting dan wajib di pagi hari. Karena kita membutuhkan energi untuk memulai segudang aktifitas di setiap paginya.

Sarapan di keluarga Sabaku seperti biasanya terlihat tenang, Hinata sudah sangat hapal selai kesukaan masing-masing keluarga Sabaku.

Rei dan istrinya yang lebih menyukai selai kacang, Temari suka rasa nanas karena gaya rambut tunangannya mirip buah nanas. Kankuro lebih suka rasa coklat, Hinata tahu Kankuro itu orangnya ceria. Sedangkan Gaara lebih suka rasa strawberry, mungkin karena warnanya dan juga rasanya yang tidak terlalu manis menuju rasa asam.

Hinata lebih suka rasa coklat sama seperti Kankuro, tapi Hinata mengoleskan selai yang berbeda setiap harinya. Sebenarnya setiap hari mereka tidak hanya sarapan roti tawar dengan selai saja. Terkadang mereka sarapan makanan khas Jepang di pagi hari dan dengan menu yang berbeda di lain hari.

Hari ini mereka sarapan pagi dengan menu lain yaitu nasi goreng, bukan buatan pelayan. Tapi buatan Karura. Enak, memang masakan Karura itu enak dan menggugah selera. Hinata juga sebenarnya ingin memasak sekali-kali untuk keluarga ini tapi Hinata merasa tidak berhak.

Hinata mencoba melirik Gaara yang terlihat biasa saja dan menikmati nasi gorengnya. Padahal baru saja Temari dan Kankuro memuji masakan ibunya itu. Gaara terlihat cuek.

Hinata sulit sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara, sebentar-sebentar dia beralih ke nasi gorengnya, dan sebentar-sebentar melihat Gaara. Seolah selalu penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara setiap detiknya. Padahal dari tadi kegiatan Gaara hanya sama saja yaitu menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Hinata…kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Karura karena dari tadi Hinata baru sedikit memakan nasi goreng miliknya.

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara ibu mertuanya, seolah tertangkap basah karena dari tadi Hinata memerhatikan anak bungsunya. Karena terkejut, Hinata tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya.

Padahal Hinata baru saja mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh ibu mertuanya itu, ibu mertuanya hanya berkata tentang apa Hinata tidak menyukai makanannya.

"Bu…bukan begitu Kaa-san." Hinata tersadar sendoknya jatuh "A-aku hanya melamun". Hinata akan mengambiil sendoknya di bawah "A-aku akan mengambil sendoknya."

Hinata segera berjongkok dan juga ternyata ada suara jatuh sendok lagi. Tapi bukan Hinata yang menjatuhkannya, melainkan Gaara. Gaara juga berjongkok untuk mengambil sendoknya.

Hinata terkejut melihat Gaara berada di hadapannya, saling melihat di bawah meja tanpa sepengetahuan anggota keluarga Sabaku lainnya.

Bukan Gaara tidak seceroboh itu sampai menjatuhkan sendoknya ataupun dia sedang melamun, Gaara memang sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya untuk bisa menatap Hinata.

Gaara tersentum pada Hinata walau dengan hanya senyuman tipis. Manis. Membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan merona.

Saat Gaara mengungkapkan dia menyukai Hinata, Hinata juga mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Gaara. Gaara berniat mengatakan hal itu kepada keluarganya. Tapi Hinata melarangnya.

Hinata berkata, biar seperti ini dulu, menjalaninya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari keluarga Sabaku. Sampai saatnya tepat nanti, kalau sekarang mungkin akan menjadi masalah.

Hinata memohon dengan puppy eyesnya pada Gaara, Gaara mengabulkannya. Walaupun begitu Hinata dan Gaara tahu sangat sulit menyembunyikan rasa suka.

"Gaara, Hinata, sudah biar pelayan yang mengambil sendok itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru." ucap Karura, yang lainnya juga merasa aneh kenapa Gaara menjatuhkan sendok itu, padahal Gaara tidak seceroboh itu dan yang paling membuat aneh adalah Gaara yang ingin mengambil sendok itu. Padahal kan dia tinggal memanggil pelayan untuk melakukannya.

Gaara dan Hinata menuruti Karura, mereka segera bangkit dan Hinata maupun Gaara duduk di kursinya. Karura memanggil pelayan untuk mengambil sendok dan menggantinya dengan yang baru untuk Gaara dan Hinata.

Sementara Hinata dan Gaara duduk diam menunggu sendok baru itu.

.

.

.

.

Mobil bermerek Nissan Extreme Crossover itu biasanya hanya satu orang yang menjadi penumpang sekaligus sopirnya, yaitu Gaara pemiliknya untuk berangkat ke kantor. Hanya terkadang Kankuro ikut dengan Gaara kalau dia malas membawa mobil atau terjadi sesuatu pada mobilnya.

Tapi saat ini bukan Kankuro yang duduk bersama Gaara di kursi depan untuk berangkat ke tempat kerja. Tapi Hinata, Gaara memaksa Hinata berangkat kerja bersama, Gaara akan mengantarnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua masih berada di depan rumah Sabaku. Hinata melihat dasi berwarna hijau milik Gaara yang terlihat miring.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, dasinya agak miring." ucap Hinata.

"Tolong!" Gaara justru meminta tolong. Hinata mengerti maksud Gaara dan segera membenahi dasi Gaara.

Gaara memegang tangan Hinata yang telah merapikan dasinya, Gaara memandangi Hinata dan mengecup punggung tangan Hinata.

Brakk…

"Gaara, aku ikut denganmu ya? Mobilku masih diservice." ucap Temari yang sudah duduk di kursi belakang mobil Gaara.

Tangan Gaara menggantung, karena setelah mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka, Hinata segera melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara. Gaara pun menurunkan tangannya yang menggantung.

Untung Temari tidak melihat Gaara dan Hinata berpegangan tangan dan Temari baru sadar kalau ada Hinata di kursi depan. "Eh, ada Hinata." kata Temari.

"A-aku mau menumpang dengan Gaara-kun, Nee-san. Ka-karena aku ada meeting pagi-pagi, ta-takut terlambat." respon Hinata.

Hinata jadi banyak berbohong dan itu adalah konsekuensi menjalani hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Gaara. Hinata hanya sedang menikmati rasa sukanya terhadap Gaara.

"Oh…" Temari ber oh "tapi kalian kan jangan dekat-dekat." Temari hanya mengingatkan, dia juga tidak akan melaporkan ini kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Ja-jangan bilang ke Kaa-san ya, Nee-san! A-aku hanya terburu-buru." Hinata merasa takut. Sedangkan Gaara, dia justru senang kalau seumpama Temari mengatakan hal itu kepada Kaa-sannya, dengan begitu dia akan bisa memberitahukan kebenaran perasaannya kepada Hinata.

"Hei, tenang saja! Lagipula kau buru-buru."

Hinata bernapas lega mendengar ucapan Temari dan Gaara sedikit kecewa.

Gaara mengantar Temari lebih dahulu, kemudian mengantar Hinata. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara, kecuali Temari yang menanyakan mengenai pekerjaan Hinata dan juga kabar kakak Hinata dan Hinata tentu menjawabnnya tanpa menceritakan kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan Sabaku.

.

.

.

.

"Untukmu" ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah untuk Hinata.

Hinata tidak percaya kalau Gaara itu seromantis ini, Hinata menerima bunga itu malu-malu "A-arigatou". Gaara juga sebenarnya tidak merasa kalau dia adalah pria romantis. Tanpa menanyakan apa Hinata suka bunga atau bunga apa yang Hinata sukai, Gaara membeli bunga itu.

Sebelum ke sini, ke bangku taman yang sekarang menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk bertemu untuk makan siang, Gaara membeli bunga itu.

Gaara hanya teringat adegan di film-film atau buku yang dia baca kalau wanita itu suka bunga, terutama mawar merah.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata. "Y-ya." Jawab Hinata. Setelah mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka, mereka menikmati makan siang di taman dengan Hinata yang membawa bekal lebih, karena Gaara akan memakannya juga.

Bukannya Gaara itu pelit atau apa, karena dia hanya membeli setangkai bunga saja. Tapi menurut Gaara agak merepotkan membawa sebuket bunga. Tapi Hinata begitu senang menerima bunga itu.

"Kau bisa menyimpan bunga itu di dalam buku, bunga itu akan menghitam, berarti mawar merah menjadi mawar hitam." jelas Gaara, Gaara pernah melihat adegan itu di film. Gaara ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda, maka dari itu dia mengatakan itu.

"Oh" respon Hinata tapi Hinata berpikir lain "Ba-bagaimana kalau sebelum itu, bu-bunganya aku pajang di meja kantor?" Hinata juga ingin melihat mawar yang berwarna hitam secara langsung, hanya saja mawar merah juga indah untuk dilihat.

"Boleh" Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan Hinata tersenyum manis.

Hinata dan Gaara menikmati rasa cinta mereka, yang setiap hari semakin tumbuh dan berkembang. Ini sesuatu yang membuat mereka tersiksa karena harus menyembunyikan rasa cinta mereka, terutama dari keluarga. Tapi di satu sisi, mereka menikmati ini.

Semenjak hari di mana Temari yang ikut menumpang di mobil Gaara, Hinata menolak dengan sedikit tegas untuk berangkat bersama dengan Gaara. Pulang pun masih menggunakan bus, walaupun pada awalnya Gaara bersikeras ingin menjemput Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tahu, itu akan menjadi masalah ataupun Gaara kan sering lembur.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang melihat bunga mawar yang sudah disimpan di vas bunga yang bening dan diisi air saat Kurenai menghampirinya. "Hinata, tolong serahkan laporan ini pada Direktur Uchiha Sasuke!" perintah Kurenai.

Ya mereka bekerja di Uchiha Advertising, salah satu direktur mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin. Hinata belum pernah masuk ke ruangan Direktur Uchiha Sasuke, hanya saja dia sudah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya saat rapat untuk presentasi kepada klien mereka.

Biasanya yang menyampaikan laporan adalah Kurenai sendiri, tapi Kurenai sedang ingin ke toilet sekarang. Sedangkan laporan itu harus segera sampai ke tangan Sasuke secepatnya.

"Ba-baik, Bu." Hinata mengiyakan dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak gugup.

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke dan Sasuke mempersilakannya "Masuk!".

Hinata menghampiri meja pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu, sedangkan pria itu-Sasuke-sedang menandatangani file lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berkonsentrasi pada filenya, "Sa-saya ingin menyerahkan laporan tim kami."

Pria berambut raven mencuat itu hanya mengatakan "Hn, taruh saja di situ!"

Hinata mengerti dan menaruhnya di meja Sasuke. Hinata tahu tugasnya untuk menyerahkan laporan sudah selesai, maka dari itu "Pe-permisi" Hinata pamit.

Hinata membalikkan badannya untuk menuju pintu, Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata dan memerhatikan tubuh Hinata dari arah belakang.

"Tunggu!" perintah Sasuke.

Hinata segera membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Sasuke. "Y-ya, Pak?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya pas."

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memilih-milih beberapa gaun yang menggantung di salah satu toko mahal yang ada di Suna Mall. Sementara Hinata berdiri canggung di sampingnya.

Yang dimaksud ucapan Sasuke di ruangannya tadi adalah untuk meminta bantuan Hinata, tubuh Hinata dan tinggi badannya hampir mirip seperti tubuh tunangan Sasuke, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sedang marah kepada Sasuke, Sasuke ingin meminta maaf tapi begitu sulit, jadi dia ingin membelikan gaun untuknya. Tapi Sasuke juga bingung, mau pilih yang mana.

Hinata yang sepertinya tahu kalau Sasuke kebingungan, karena dari tadi belum ada satupun baju yang dia pilih, "Go-gomen kalau saya lancang. Ta-tapi tu-tunangan Anda karakternya seperti apa?" jadi Hinata bertanya, agar dia bisa membantu.

"Dia itu ceria, bawel, berambut pink pendek sebahu, bermata hijau hutan, penuh semangat, perhatian, dan membuatku nyaman." Sasuke berbicara menjelaskan panjang lebar dan lancar karena dia hafal karakter Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, terlihat jelas saat Sasuke menjelaskan karakter Sakura kalau pria itu begitu mencintainya. Karena tatapan pria itu seolah menerawang dan berbinar.

Hinata mencoba melihat-lihat gaun-gaun itu dan pandangan Hinata tertuju pada gaun berwarna merah. Hinata seolah tertular Gaara yang menyukai warna merah. Tapi bukan karena itu Hinata memilih gaun itu, tapi karena karakter yang disebutkan Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Hinata menunjuk gaun merah itu.

Sasuke melihat arah tangan Hinata dan Sasuke mengambil gaun itu. Sasuke memerhatikan gaun itu "Hn, bagus" kemudian mendekatkan gaun itu pada tubuh Hinata seolah mengepaskannya dengan tubuh Hinata, apakah sesuai atau tidak.

Gaara sedang berbincang sambil berjalan dengan dua laki-laki yaitu rekan bisnisnya di mall. Saat Gaara menoleh, Gaara tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan Sasuke yang menyamakan gaun itu dengan tubuh Hinata.

Dia kira dia sedang berhalusinasi, tapi begitu nyata. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Gaara tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu yang berani-beraninya bersikap seperti itu kepada Hinata.

Kalau saja Gaara sekarang hanya sendiri dan tidak sedang bersama dengan rekan bisnisnya karena urusan pekerjaan. Maka Gaara akan segera menghampiri mereka dan meminta penjelasan tentang ini.

.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa hatinya benar-benar terbakar, siapa laki-laki itu?

Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan, dan Gaara benci mengakui hal itu. Apa Hinata bermain di belakangnya? Gaara sangat ingin tahu, maka dari itu sekarang Gaara menunggu Hinata di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kantor Hinata.

Hinata akan segera keluar kantor untuk pulang karena ini sudah waktunya. Gaara melihat Hinata keluar dan segera turun dari mobil untuk menghampiri Hinata.

Untung Hinata sedang sendiri, tidak ada Kiba atau Shino di sampingnya. Shino dan Kiba tentu bertanya beberapa waktu lalu mengenai Gaara yang tiba-tiba membawa Hinata pergi dari kantor. Hinata hanya menjelaskan kalau Gaara ingin bertanya mengenai iklannya.

Tapi tentu Shino dan Kiba tetap curiga karena kenapa hanya Hinata yang dibawa pergi, tapi mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena mereka menghargai privasi temannya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun" Hinata terkejut saat melihat Gaara ada di depannya. Gaara segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya untuk membuat Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, ada apa?" Gaara tidak menjawab panggilan Hinata, Gaara memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Hinata dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Hinata tidak berani menginterupsi Gaara yang sekarang sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang sepi.

Gaara memukul setir mobilnya, meluapkan amarahnya. Hinata tersentak saat Gaara melakukan itu.

"Ga-Gaara-kun!"

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Gaara dan Hinata tidak mengerti "Si-siapa?" tentu Hinata tidak mengerti siapa yang Gaara maksudkan.

Gaara menggigit bibit bawahnya merasakan hatinya yang terbakar "Apa begitu banyak pria dalam hidupmu? Beraninya pria itu memilihkan baju untukmu? Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Gaara mengatakan semua hal yang membuat hatinya terbakar.

Hinata baru sadar siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud oleh Gaara dan Hinata tahu kalau Gaara saat ini sedang sangat cemburu.

Hinata memilih tindakan untuk menenangkan Gaara terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskannya. Tindakan yang Hinata lakukan membuat Gaara terkejut, Gaara merasakan bibirnya tersentuh benda lembut-bibir Hinata-yang menempel sebentar di bibirnya. Hinata mengecup bibir Gaara sebentar.

"Hinata" Gaara terkejut karena Hinata begitu berani melakukan itu.

Sementara Hinata menunduk malu dan meremas roknya, karena tindakannya barusan terlalu frontal. "Hinata" panggil Gaara. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Gaara.

Hinata tahu sekarang raut wajah Gaara sudah mulai rileks, "Di-dia Direktur kami. Di-dia meminta bantuanku untuk membeli gaun untuk tu-tunangannya karena katanya postur tubuhku ha-hampir mirip dengan tunangannya." Hinata berharap Gaara percaya kepadanya karena Hinata memang berkata jujur.

"Kau terlalu baik" ucap Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum karena Hinata tahu kalau Gaara percaya kepadanya.

"Seandainya semua orang tahu kalau kau istriku. Maka tidak ada yang berani seperti itu kepadamu." ucap Gaara dan Hinata berkata "Ga-Gaara-kun, kan su-sudah sepakat." tentunya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

Gaara membelai pipi Hinata, Gaara tahu Hinata juga menderita bahkan sangat menderita dibanding dirinya.

Gaara mendekatkan juga memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya. Bibir mereka bertemu, kecupan demi kecupan mereka lakukan. Hinata mengalungkan tangannya kepada leher Gaara.

Gaara memeluk Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka setelah mereka saling melumat satu sama lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara meminta akses kepada Hinata untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan Hinata mengizinkannya. Kedua tangan Hinata terlepas dari leher Gaara dan tanpa sadar menekan kuat bahu Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya, Hinata menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Gaara mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk melihatnya "Hinata" dan Hinata hanya merespon "Y-ya".

"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu."

Hinata mengerti maksud Gaara "Ga-Gaara-kun".

.

.

.

.

"Selama Nii-sanmu di luar negeri, kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata dan Gaara sekarang sedang duduk di rumah Hinata yang bergaya tradisional, lebih tepatnya di kamar Hinata. Saking tradisionalnya, sampai tidak ada ranjang di rumah itu.

Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan hanya menggunakan futon untuk tidur. Tapi menurut keluarga Hyuuga, ini adalah untuk melestarikan kebudayaan negara mereka, setidaknya di rumah mereka.

"I-iya." Hinata mengiyakan.

Tadi Gaara dan Hinata sudah makan malam di restoran, sekarang mereka berdua memakai yukata tidur berwara abu-abu bercorak putih. Gaara memakai yukata milik Neji yang tidak dibawanya ke Amerika. Hinata memakai miliknya yang disimpan di rumah itu.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Gaara lagi. "Ti-tidak."

"Seharusnya kau takut, aku yang sekarang jadi khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat?"

Gaara tahu Hinata itu cantik, walaupun Hinata selalu memakai pakaian yang longgar. Gaara takut ada orang yang menyusup ke rumah ini dan berbuat jahat pada Hinata.

"Ma-mana ada yang mau masuk ke rumah ini. Kan letaknya di tempat sepi. Mu-mungkin mereka mengira ini rumah kosong dan be-berhantu."

"Tapi kan…" ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh Hinata "Tapi aku baik-baik saja kan Ga-Gaara-kun?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan Hinata mengatakan "Ga-Gaara-kun bagaimana kalau Kaa-san…" Hinata khawatir Karura bertanya-tanya keberadaan Gaara saat ini. Tapi Gaara memotong perkatannya "Aku sudah menelepon Kaa-san, kalau aku lembur dan juga Tayuya." Tentu Gaara harus mengatakan kepada Tayuya untuk berbohong kalau Kaa-sannya bertanya kepada Tayuya.

"Kau puas?" tanya Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu canggung, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

Sudah tergelar satu futon di dekat mereka, Gaara berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka dengan mengenggam tangan Hinata yang berada di kedua paha Hinata.

Perlahan Gaara berdiri dan membuat Hinata mengikutinya untuk berdiri. Mereka kemudian mendudukkan diri mereka di atas futon.

Gaara menyentuh helaian rambut Hinata, tatapan jade Gaara begitu teduh dan memabukkan. Perlahan Gaara mendorong dengan pelan bahu Hinata untuk tidur di futon.

Sementara posisi Gaara saat ini berada di atas Hinata. Gaara mencium kening Hinata, Hinata memejamkan lavendernya dan tidak lama setelah itu Hinata merasa pipinya mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti keningnya.

Hinata membuka matanya kembali, Gaara mendaratkan ciuman berikutnya pada bibir Hinata. Hinata mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Gaara dan menutup matanya.

Ciuman mereka berlanjut dan semakin dalam, perasaan mereka yang selama ini tidak bisa seperti pasangan suami-istri lainnya yang dapat tidur ditempat tidur yang sama setiap malam dan kehidupan suami-istri lainnya, emosi seperti itu, emosi kerinduan bercampur ke dalam ciuman mereka saat ini.

Ciuman yang berlanjut pada tahap saling membelit lidah dan Gaara yang mengabsen gigi Hinata itu dihentikkan. Tapi beralih pada tahap lain, Gaara menurunkan ciumannya pada leher putih susu Hinata.

"Ahn" Hinata merasa itu adalah suara yang aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya dan Hinata merasa itu memalukan.

Gaara mulai menggigit pada kulit bagian atas tulang selangka Hinata. "Hhhh" sedangkan Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara desahannya.

Gaara menghentikkan kegiatannya, Hinata menyadari kalau Gaara berhenti dan segera membuka matanya. Gaara saat ini sedang menatap Hinata. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara berhenti.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, hm!" Gaara berkata lembut walau napasnya sedang memburu karena nafsunya tertahan dan Hinata berkata "Ta-tapi itu memalukan".

Gaara meralatnya "Tidak, itu indah."

Hinata kira Gaara akan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi yang tertunda, tapi Gaara justru membuka ikatan yukata tidur Hinata. Gaara sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata.

Pemandangan di bawah Gaara saat ini pasti menggoda iman semua pria, termasuk dirinya. Hinata yang terlihat hanya memakai tank top berwarna putih dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih pula, dengan yukata tidur yang terbuka.

Hinata sungguh malu, walaupun dirinya belum telanjang sepenuhnya.

Gaara membalikkan tubuh Hinata, sekarang posisi Hinata adalah tengkurap. Hinata tidak mengerti untuk apa Gaara melakukan itu.

Gaara mengecup cuping telinga Hinata dan berbisik "Aishiteru" tepat pada telinga Hinata kemudian mengulum cuping telinganya. Itu salah satu bagian sensitif wanita, termasuk Hinata. Hinata tidak menahan desahannya lagi sekarang.

Gaara ingin mengeksplor seluruh tubuh Hinata. Gaara menyibakkan rambut Hinata yang terurai agar terlihat tengkuk Hinata. Gaara mencium tengkuk Hinata, bukan dengan satu kecupan melainkan banyak kecupan dengan pergerakkan bibirnya yang tidak hanya pada satu tempat.

Bukan hanya rambut Hinata yang Gaara sibakkan tetapi yukata Hinata pun Gaara turunkan sampai pertengahan punggung Hinata. Gaara juga menurunkan tali tank top dan bra Hinata ke lengan Hinata.

Setelah itu, Gaara memberi banyak ciuman pada tengkuk, pundak dan punggung Hinata. Selain itu Gaara juga menggigit, menghisap dan menjilatnya.

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas bantal yang sedang menjadi alas kepalanya sekarang. Gaara menautkan tangannya pada jemari Hinata yang sedang meremas bantal.

Mungkin saat ini Gaara harus berterima kasih pada sahabatnya Naruto yang pada saat SMA membohonginya akan menonton DVD film action di rumah Naruto tapi ternyata justru Naruto memutar blue film. Gaara awalnya akan pergi tapi Naruto mencegahnya saat itu.

Gaara memperlakukan Hinata dengan begitu lembut, Gaara membalikkan posisi Hinata dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Mata Hinata sudah sayu karena nafsu.

Belahan dada Hinata terekspos dan Gaara tidak tahan untuk segera menikmatinya.

**Tidak apa, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu, Gaara-kun. Karena kau suamiku dan orang yang kucintai. Sekalipun aku tahu kita akan segera berpisah pada akhirnya.**

Hinata berkata seperti itu dalam hatinya saat mereka saling bertatapan saat ini, Gaara menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Hinata dan Hinata memeluknya dan meremas rambut Gaara saat Gaara kembali memberikan ciumannya pada lehernya.

Gaara tidak tahu sebenarnya Hinata berencana akan tetap menjalankan kontrak pernikahannya itu. Hinata hanya sedang menikmati rasa cintanya pada Gaara, bukan berniat untuk mempermainkan Gaara. Hinata juga mengerti perasaan ibu mertuanya, Hinata sangat berutang budi kepada ibu mertuanya maka dari itu Hinata akan tetap menuruti kontrak itu. Hinata juga tahu impian Gaara itu sangat penting bagi Gaara.

Hinata berpikir Gaara akan sangat bahagia kalau bisa mendapatkan impiannya itu, tapi Hinata hanya menjadi jembatan sekaligus penghalang bagi Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun, ini masih pukul 4 pagi. Hinata berada dalam dekapan Gaara yang masih terpejam. Tadi malam adalah malam pertama mereka.

Hinata tersenyum dan menyentuh tattoo 'Ai' Gaara dengan jemarinya kemudian turun ke lingkaran mata Gaara. Hinata sangat berhati-hati agar Gaara tidak terbangun. Hinata menyentuh hidung Gaara kemudian menyentuh bibirnya.

Hinata merona sendiri saat menyentuh bibir itu, karena Hinata ingat apa saja yang dilakukan bibir itu pada dirinya tadi malam.

Hinata akan pergi lebih dahulu sebelum Gaara bangun, Hinata tahu pasti Gaara akan memaksanya pulang bersama. Hinata akan menulis surat kepada Gaara kalau dia pulang lebih dahulu agar tidak mendapatkan masalah seperti waktu itu saat mereka pulang bersama di pagi hari.

Mereka akan curiga kalau Hinata dan Gaara sering pulang bersama, bahkan di pagi hari, kalau sekali bisa dikatakan kebetulan tapi kalau terlalu sering itu akan membawa kecurigaan.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya di malam hari, pukul 11.30 malam.

**Gaara**

Ya itu Gaara, Hinata terkejut kenapa Gaara mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam-malam begini. Bagaimana kalau yang lainnya tahu?

Gaara memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Hinata segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan memerhatikan Gaara yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun ada apa ke sini?"

Gaara tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata, justru mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Hinata menghampirinya.

Hinata menghampirinya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Gaara mendorong tubuh Hinata dan Hinata sekarang posisinya menjadi berbaring.

"Ga-Gaara-kun" pekik Hinata, Hinata tidak berteriak karena tahu hal itu akan membangunkan penghuni rumah.

Gaara memeluk Hinata dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka "Aku merindukanmu". Gaara pasti sangat merindukan Hinata karena dia selalu lembur dalam tiga hari ini, dia harus melewatkan waktu makan malamnya tanpa melihat Hinata bahkan tidak sempat makan siang bersama Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Ga-Gaara-kun, ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu kau ke sini?"

"Tidak ada." Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini."

Hinata melebarkan matanya 'tidur bersama', Hinata teringat akan malam pertamanya dengan Gaara. Gaara mengerti kalau Hinata terkejut "Hanya tidur, Hinata."

Ya maksud Gaara adalah dia hanya ingin tidur di samping Hinata malam ini tanpa melakukan apa pun, selain memeluk Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya, Gaara masih setia memeluk perutnya saat ini.

Ini sudah pagi, gawat, Hinata segera membangunkan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-kun bangun!"

"Enghh" Gaara hanya bergumam dan sedikit menggeliat. "A-aku mohon Ga-Gaara-kun!" Gaara membuka matanya.

"Hinata, tolong buka pintunya!"

Itu suara Karura, Hinata dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Hinata begitu terkejut, ada apa ibu mertuanya itu mengetuk pintunya pagi-pagi begini. Apa dia tahu ada Gaara di sini?

Hinata segera mendudukkan dirinya, "Ga-Gaara-kun cepat sembunyi!" pinta Hinata.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya dan justru memeluk perut Hinata, "Tidak mau" ucap Gaara.

Gaara sengaja melakukan itu, Gaara berpikir biar saja ibunya tahu hal ini. Supaya membatalkan kontrak itu.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, tolonglah!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gaara.

"Hinata" panggil Karura.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Hinata mendorong Gaara dan membuat Gaara terjatuh ke bawah. Kalau dari arah pintu, Gaara tidak terlihat karena berada di bawah.

Hinata membuka pintu itu "A-ada apa Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata.

Hinata berdoa semoga Karura tidah tahu kalau Gaara ada di kamarnya. "Lama sekali" ucap Karura " Go-gomenasai."

"Sepertinya Kaa-san mendengar suara pria di dalam." ucap Karura.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya "A-ano, tadi a-aku sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Nii-san dan pakai loudspeaker." Hinata berbohong.

Karura mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamar Hinata, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Oh, sebenarnya Kaa-san ingin menanyakan, apa ini milikmu?" Karura menyerahkan map berwarna biru kepada Hinata. Hinata melihatnya "I-iya".

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Kaa-san menemukan ini di meja tamu."

"Ah, i-iya, aku lupa." Hinata bersyukur "Arigatou, Kaa-san."

"Hm, sekarang cepat mandi dan siap-siap untuk sarapan!" Hinata mengangguk dan setelah Karura pergi, Hinata segera menutup pintu. Kemudian melihat Gaara yang mengelus siku dan kakinya.

"Kau tega sekali!" ucap Gaara.

"Go-gomen, habis…" Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata dan menarik Hinata untuk mendekat padanya. Gaara mengecup bibir Hinata "Itu hukuman dan ciuman selamat pagi."

Hinata merona.

.

.

.

.

Kurenai, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata bersalaman dengan Gaara secara bergantian. "Kami permisi Sabaku-san." ucap Kurenai.

Hinata sempat melihat tangan Gaara yang sekarang memakai cincin pernikahannya. Gaara sengaja melakukan itu.

Mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan Gaara di ruangannya, mereka menjadi perwakilan untuk membicarakan konsep mereka yang hampir jadi dengan Gaara.

Nanti tinggal presentasi akhir, saat Gaara mengunjungi kantor mereka kalau konsep mereka sudah selesai.

Hinata lupa tasnya tertinggal di kursi di ruangan Gaara dan meminta Kurenai dan Kiba menunggu sebentar di luar. Karena Shino sudah menghampiri motornya.

Kankuro melihat Hinata menuju ruangan Gaara, tapi Kankuro tidak ambil pusing.

Hinata mengatakan pada sekretaris Gaara kalau tasnya tertinggal dan akan mengambilnya.

"Dasar ceroboh" ucap Gaara saat melihat tas berwarna coklat Hinata di kursi depan mejanya.

Setelah Tayuya, memberitahu Gaara lewat telepon kalau Hinata datang untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal, Gaara mempersilakan Hinata masuk.

Hinata masuk sendirian ke ruangan Gaara, Gaara berkata "Apa kau sengaja meninggalkannya agar bertemu denganku lagi?" tanya Gaara yang sengaja menggoda Hinata.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ti-tidak".

Saat Hinata sudah mengambil tasnya, terdengar bunyi telepon dan itu dari Tayuya yang mengatakan kalau ada Karura yang ingin bertemu dengan Gaara. Padahal Hinata ingin menanyakan perihal cincin yang sekarang dikenakan oleh Gaara.

"Kaa-san ada di sini?" tanya Gaara memastikan. Hinata terkejut.

Tayuya tidak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara lagi dan Karura yang tidak sabar, segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Gaara "Nyonya, tunggu!" tapi Karura tetap masuk ke dalam ruangan Gaara.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam.

Hinata tadi menarik Gaara ke dalam toilet yang ada di dalam ruangan Gaara untuk bersembunyi. Gaara menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dan justru sekarang sedang memeluk perut Hinata dari belakang.

"Ahn" desahan Hinata lolos karena Gaara mencium tengkuk dan leher Hinata. "Suara apa itu?" tanya Karura pada Tayuya yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hinata menggigit bibirnya berusaha meredam desahannya.

Gaara sengaja melakukan itu agar ibunya tahu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you buat : Triya Chan, miskiyatuleviana, AAind88, kirei-neko, Yukori Kazaqi, Ayzhar, Riz Riz 21, amu, ajunchai, Maneki Neko Azu-chan,Kazuki Hanako, flowers lavender, hyunkjh.**

**Ayzhar : makasih buat reviewnya yang ini dan juga yang Understand. Iya kata-katanya wow, ya ampun Ryu bikin Ayu menggalau tapi agak bangga juga karena fic ini sampe dibaca 6x ama Ayu. Tapi chapter ini romantis kan? Semoga ga bikin galau. Seneng juga karena jadi buat Ayu semangat review fic Ryu. Ah iya, Ryu ga kepikiran parfum ni, justru deodorant, gapapa de biar sesuatu gitu. Karura gimana ya makin benci atau ga ma Hinata, di chapter ini justru dia terlihat melemah. Soal GaaHina pisah atau ga, maaf Ryu belum bisa ngasi tahu, ini akan terjawab di chap endingnya. Oh ya mohon maaf ya kalo chap ini ga terlalu panjang. Tapi sedikit lebih panjang dari chap kemarin. **

**Amu : Ryu juga suka pas Gaara meluk Hinata. Makasih, ni udah update.**

**A/N : Oh ya Ryu baru tau beberapa hari lalu kalau Ryu artinya naga. Hehe, pantes ada yang mikir Ryu itu cowok.**

**Peran Sasuke di sini cuma buat pemanas hati Gaara aja. Sasuke mahal buat ngontraknya, eh ga ko bercanda, sebenernya emang Ryu pengen peran Sasuke begitu di sini. **

**Ryu ga ngehadirin orang ketiga yang bener-bener cinta ampe pengen ngerebut Hinata ataupun Gaara. **

**Fic ini akan happy ending.**

**Semoga suka ya, mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan,**

**review ya…**

**Makasih**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih buat :**

**Kirei-neko, ****lavender bhity-chan, ****Yukori Kazaqi****, Maneki Neko Azu-chan, ****Riz Riz 21****, Inoue Tsukatsa, ****ajunchai, Zian, amu, ****chibi beary, ****Ayzhar, ****Sana Uchiga, ****hyunkjh****, krheana****, ****flowers lavender****, ****Second Name, dan Rise Star.**

**Zian : **Makasih buat review dan semangatnya, ni udah lanjut

**amu : **Ryu juga ngerasa gitu yg chap kemarin, entah kenapa. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya, ni udah lanjut.

**chibi beary : **Hehe gimana ya jawabnya, ya Hinata hamil di chap ini. Mungkin sebagian pertanyaan chibi beary-san ada di chap ini. Selamat membaca, semoga suka ya. Makasih buat reviewnya.

**Ayzhar : **Ya di chap kemarin Karura terlihat baik ama Hinata, sebenarnya sifat Karura memang pada dasarnya baik. Iya Gaara ga dingin, tapi Cuma ama Hinata karena Hinata kan cinta pertamanya. Kalo ama orang lain, tetep dia datar. Karura justru di chapter ini, jahat banget ama Hinata. Oh ya, FB Ryu namanya Ryu Kyoul Taeyang. Boleh kok bertemen. Makasih buat semuanya.

**Second Name** : Ini udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Typo Maybe, OOC Maybe, Irrasional Maybe**, **Alur Cepat**

.

.

**Unexpected Lies**

**Chapter 5**

**Dodge**

**~Semoga Suka dan Selamat Membaca~**

.

.

.

"Ahn…aduh itu saya, maaf Nyonya perut saya sakit." jawab Tayuya.

Sebenarnya Tayuya juga mendengar suara itu yang sebenarnya adalah suara Hinata. Tayuya mengira pasti Gaara dan Hinata sekarang sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Tayuya tidak tahu alasan kenapa mereka tidak menampakkan diri kepada Nyonya Karura, hanya saja mungkin ini adalah alasan kenapa Gaara selalu memintanya berbohong. Kepalang tanggung, Tayuya tidak mau ikut campur tapi Tayuya juga tidak mau dipecat oleh Gaara hanya karena masalah ini.

Padahal Gaara sendiri berharap kalau Ibunya tahu keberadaan mereka saat ini di kamar mandi.

Maka dari itu Tayuya mengatakan itu "Oh, kau mau ke toilet?" tanya Karura pada Tayuya.

"Oh, bukan Nyonya, biasa ini sakit bulanan." Tayuya mengibaskan tangannya.

Hinata memegang erat tangan Gaara yang melingkar di perutnya dan sebelah tangannya lagi dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri, Hinata ingin sekali berkata kepada Gaara untuk berhenti mencium tengkuknya tapi kalau dia bersuara sama saja dia berbuat sia-sia untuk bersembunyi.

"Tadi Gaara ada di dalam kan?" Karura bertanya karena tadi Karura menyaksikan sendiri kalau Tayuya berbincang dengan Gaara di telepon untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya.

"I-iya, mungkin Direktur sedang ada di toilet." Tayuya jadi gugup, ah bodohnya dia kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau ada di dalam, Gaara?" Karura mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada suara, Hinata dag dig dug sendiri. Membayangkan dirinya tertangkap basah dalam posisi seperti itu bersama Gaara.

Gaara baru saja akan menyahut "Mungkin Direktur sakit perut, Nyonya." Tayuya mencoba membantu Gaara dan Hinata agar tidak ketahuan, sekalipun alasan itu akan menjatuhkan image Gaara. Lucu sekali membayangkan alasan itu untuk diposisikan pada Gaara yang stoic itu.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku akan mengunjungi Kankuro dulu. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bertemu Gaara di sini." ucap Karura pada Tayuya.

Karura ke kantor memang baru bertemu dulu dengan suaminya untuk memberikan filenya yang ketinggalan di rumah, sekaligus ingin menemui Gaara dan Kankuro. Untung dia tidak berpapasan dengan Hinata.

Tapi sayang sekali, Gaara sepertinya tidak bisa ditemui saat ini.

"Gaara-kun, Kaa-san pergi dulu ya." Karura berteriak agar didengar oleh Gaara. Walaupun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara, Karura yakin Gaara mendengarnya.

Karura pergi meninggalkan ruangan Gaara diikuti oleh Tayuya. Hinata bernapas lega, tapi Gaara justru melepaskan ciuman di tengkuknya dan juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tadi menegangkan 'kan?" tanya Gaara "Ka-kau sengaja, eh?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku lelah seperti ini, Hinata." Gaara merasa lelah sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini.

Hinata mengerti, sikap Gaara selama ini termasuk cincin yang dipakai Gaara kembali di jari manisnya agar hubungannya ketahuan, tapi bagi Hinata ini justru mempersulit Hinata.

"Bisakah kau hanya menjadi istriku?" bukan menjadi orang asing bagi Gaara dalam pandangan orang lain, bukan hanya sekedar menjadi rekan kerja, tapi juga menjadi istri yang diketahui orang lain dan menjalani kehidupan normal seperti suami istri lainnya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya "Go-gomen Ga-Gaara-kun, timku se-sedang menungguku di luar." Hinata sebenarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri dari pembicaraan ini, dan alasan itu memang alasan yang sebenarnya karena dirinya memang sedang ditunggu.

Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Gaara, tapi setelah keluar ruangan Gaara, Hinata tidak melihat Tayuya. Tayuya sedang mengantar Karura menemui Kankuro. Hinata sangat berhati-berhati keluar kantor Gaara agar tidak terlihat oleh Karura.

"Kau lama sekali" ucap Kiba pada Hinata. Hinata hanya meminta maaf pada Kurenai maupun Kiba, tanpa memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya.

Sementara itu Karura menemui Kankuro yang sedang mengetik pekerjaanya "Anak Kaa-san rajin sekali".

"Aduh…Kaa-san mengagetkanku." Kankuro mengusap dadanya. Karura terkekeh kecil, karena Kankuro merasa terkejut karenanya.

"Kaa-san tidak…" Kankuro menghentikan kalimatnya, tadinya dia akan bertanya apa Ibunya tidak bersama Hinata karena dia melihat Hinata tadi. Tapi niatnya itu diurungkan.

"Tidak apa?" Karura bertanya pada Kankuro karena penasaran Kankuro menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Eh, Kaa-san tidak menemui Gaara maksudku. Lagipula kenapa Kaa-san ke kantor?"

"Tadinya mau, tapi Gaara sedang di toilet tadi. Oh, Kaa-san mengantarkan file untuk Tou-sanmu." jelas Karura. "Kaa-san tidak bisa lama-lama ya, ada arisan."

Karura mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Kankuro sebelum pamit, Kankuro malu dan wajahnya memerah, diperlakukan seperti itu di hadapan banyak staf kantor lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja mengambil tasnya di atas meja kerjanya, dia akan segera pulang karena sudah waktunya. Tapi ponselnya berbunyi, ada panggilan dan itu dari Neji.

"Ya, Nii-san?"

"Apa? Nii-san akan pulang?" Hinata terkejut mendengar kalau Neji akan pulang.

Hinata mengingat kalau Neji akan pulang, Neji mengatakan kalau dia bisa pulang selama seminggu. Itu berarti Neji akan berada di Suna selama seminggu.

Hinata tentu gelisah, saat ini saat makan malam bersama keluarga Sabaku, Hinata sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada mereka.

Hinata tahu kalau di keluarga ini, jarang ada yang berbicara saat makan hanya sewaktu-waktu saja. Tapi tidak ada kesempatan lain seperti saat ini, Hinata harus memberanikan dirinya.

"Go-gomen, ada yang ingin aku katakan." semuanya menatap Hinata, termasuk Gaara.

"Ya, silakan!" Rei mengizinkan Hinata. "Neji-nii a-akan pulang besok, dan di sini se-selama seminggu. Jadi a-aku akan tinggal dulu di rumah kami selama Neji-nii di sini."

Gaara terkejut mendengarnya, berarti selama seminggu dia tidak akan melihat HInata di rumah ini.

"Oh begitu, boleh." ucap Karura yang mengizinkan mewakili semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bertemu dengan Gaara di taman, tapi ini pagi hari. Karena siang nanti Hinata harus menjemput Neji di bandara. Hinata yang meminta Gaara bertemu di taman, untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Ga-Gaara-kun kan tahu ka-kalau Nii-sanku tidak ta-tahu tentang pernikahan kita. Ja-jadi seminggu ini kita tidak usah bertemu dulu ya!"

"Bahkan untuk makan siang?" tanya Gaara walau dengan wajah datarnya.

"I-iya, mungkin a-aku akan makan siang dengan Nii-san, dan ju-juga jangan menelepon atau mengirim pesan dulu!"

Kalau begitu Gaara bisa mati karena merindukan Hinata, "Ck, ini konyol." ucap Gaara. Bukankah dari awal memang pernikahan mereka ini begitu konyol?

Hinata hanya menjaga supaya Neji tidak curiga "Ha-hanya seminggu Ga-Gaara-kun."

"Itu lama, Hinata." tiga hari saja tidak bertemu Hinata, Gaara sangat merindukannya apalagi seminggu. "Mengertilah Ga-Gaara-kun!" Hinata memegang tangan Gaara. "Ya?…Y-ya? Hinata memohon kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya berguman "Hm". Hinata menganggap bahwa itu adalah persetujuan dari Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sengaja meminta izin ke kantor kalau hari ini dia tidak bekerja dulu, karena Kakaknya akan pulang, Hinata harus menjemput Kakaknya di bandara. Sebenarnya Hinata harus membereskan baju-baju yang dia bawa kembali dari lemari kamarnya di rumah Sabaku.

Hinata harus menyimpan baju itu di lemari rumahnya. Hinata juga harus membersihkan rumahnya, agar terlihat tidak ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Bahkan harus berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar.

Hasilnya tidak mencurigakan untuk Neji, karena saat ini Neji dan Hinata sedang makan malam di meja rendah rumah mereka.

"Nii-san, Amerika bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Berkelas, tapi negara kita juga tidak kalah kok." jawab Neji datar. "Sudah berapa iklan yang kautangani?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Baru tiga." jawab Hinata dan Neji merespon "Itu cukup bagus."

Saat ini biasanya Hinata menikmati makan malamnya di rumah Sabaku dan melihat Gaara di hadapannya.

"Hinata, tidak terjadi sesuatu kan selama aku pergi?" tanya Neji karena melihat Hinata yang melamun sekarang.

"Eh…ti-tidak kok, Nii-san." Hinata jadi gelagapan. "Lanjutkan makanmu!" perintah Neji.

Hinata kembali menyantap nasinya dengan sumpit "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba dan itu mengejutkan Hinata "Uhuk…uhuk…" Neji menyodorkan air kepada Hinata, Hinata menerima air itu dan meminumnya. Neji menepuk pelan punggung Hinata.

Hinata heran kenapa Neji berkata seperti itu, Neji itu kan selama ini sister complex. Tapi Neji bertanya karena selama ini kan tidak ada dirinya di sini bersama Hinata, jadi Hinata bisa lebih bebas bergaul dengan siapa pun termasuk lebih dekat dengan seorang pria untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lagipula Hinata sudah cukup umur untuk itu.

"Tidak punya" Hinata menjawab setelah dirinya tenang. Iya kekasih memang tidak punya, tapi suami punya.

"Aa" hanya itu tanggapan Neji.

.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa tersiksa tidak bertemu Hinata, bahkan tidak bisa meneleponnya, hanya untuk mendengar suaranya. Ini bahkan lebih menyusahkan dibanding pacaran jarak jauh.

Hinata dan Neji ke café, untuk makan siang. Ini sudah lima hari Neji di sini. Neji tidak mau melewatkan waktu seminggunya di sini dengan melewatkan makan bersama dengan Hinata.

Selama di sini Neji mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya bersama Hinata, kemudian mengunjungi teman-teman lamanya. Terkadang memantau bisnis di Jepang.

Hinata baru saja akan duduk di salah satu kursi di café ruang terbuka itu, saat dia melihat ada seseorang yang menghampiri dirinya dan juga Neji.

Seseorang itu sekarang berada di hadapan mereka, bukan pelayan café tapi itu Gaara. Hinata sungguh terkejut.

Gaara tidak tahan menahan kerinduannya, Hinata juga sebenarnya merindukan Gaara. Hanya saja Hinata lebih mampu menahan dirinya. Makanya Gaara sekarang berada di hadapan mereka.

Gaara membuntuti Hinata dan Neji, ternyata mereka makan siang di sini. Padahal tinggal dua hari lagi, seandainya saja Gaara sabar menunggu, mungkin Hinata tidak akan merasa terkejut, takut dan gugup menjadi satu seperti ini.

"Hai" Gaara menyapa mereka dengan wajah datarnya, Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini, apa harus bersikap seolah tidak mengenal Gaara atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau Gaara adalah suaminya kepada Neji. Hinata sungguh gugup.

"Hai, aku tahu siapa Anda." ucap Neji.

**Deg**

Hinata terkejut, "Kau tahu aku?" tanya Gaara dan Neji menjawab "Ya, Anda Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu dari Tuan Sabaku Rei dan Nyonya Sabaku Karura. Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku pernah menunjukkan fotomu kepadaku."

Hinata lega, tapi apa hanya itu yang Neji tahu?

Mungkin kalau saat ini Gaara tidak dalam posisi mencintai Hinata, Gaara tidak akan menyukai Neji karena dia adalah calon Direktur Utama kalau dirinya tidak menikah dengan Hinata.

Tapi Gaara tidak memedulikan impiannya lagi, karena Hinata bagi Gaara adalah hal yang lebih besar dari impiannya. Gaara menghormati Neji karena dia adalah Kakak Hinata dan orang yang telah menjaga Hinata selama ini.

"Ya" Gaara mengiyakan.

"Tapi sepertinya kau mengenal kami. Apa kau teman Hinata?" tanya Neji. Gaara baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Neji tapi sudah dipotong oleh Hinata "I-iya, dia temanku."

"Sejak kapan kalian bertemu?" tanya Neji dan Hinata menjawab "Dua bulan lalu." kalau itu Hinata tidak berbohong.

"Oh, aku baru mengunjungi orangtuamu kemarin mereka terlihat sehat." ucap Neji kepada Gaara "Ya" Gaara terus memerhatikan Hinata. Hinata tidak membiarkannya berbicara tentang dirinya dan Hinata.

"Mau makan bersama?" tanya Neji mengajak Gaara makan bersama di meja yang sama saat ini. Neji tentu baik kepada Gaara karena Gaara adalah anak dari orang yang telah membiayai Hinata dan dirinya.

"Ah, Ga-Gaara-san sepertinya akan pergi, Nii-san. Ga-Gaara-san kan orangnya sibuk. I-iya kan Ga-Gaara-san?" Hinata gelagapan sementara dalam benak Gaara 'Gaara-san, cih', biasanya juga Gaara-kun.

Hinata takut kalau Gaara berlama-lama berbicara dengan Neji, nanti Gaara akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan aku mohon, Gaara-kun, mengertilah!

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku permisi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata." Gaara mengalah dan menekankan kalimatnya pada kata "sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata". Gaara tahu Hinata sangat sulit berada di posisi ini, sampai mati-matian berbohong kepada Kakaknya. Maka Gaara lebih baik mengalah.

Hinata menatap kepergian Gaara yang semakin menjauh dari arah pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Neji sudah pulang hari ini, Hinata mengantarnya ke bandara tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Hinata akan kembali ke rumah Sabaku setelah pulang dari kantor dan pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

Hinata melihat jam pasir di meja kerjanya hadiah lombanya bersama Gaara, Hinata sadar tetesan pasir itu menandakan waktu pernikahannya dengan Gaara tinggal sebentar lagi.

Hinata melihat kalendar, tinggal tiga minggu lagi usia pernikahannya akan segera berakhir. Hinata merasa dadanya begitu sakit. Sebentar lagi, dia akan menemui Gaara untuk makan siang kembali.

Tapi Hinata mengirimkan pesan kepada Gaara.

**Gaara-kun, gomen kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama, aku sibuk sekali.**

**Ada dua iklan yang harus tim kami tangani dan kliennya itu banyak maunya jadi agak sulit.**

Gaara membalas pesan Hinata

**Ya, tidak apa. Tapi kau harus tetap makan!**

Hinata menatap sedih balasan pesan Gaara

**Ya, Gaara-kun juga!**

Hinata bahkan sekarang berbohong kepada Gaara. Hinata harus berbohong kepada Gaara, dia harus menghindari Gaara mulai sekarang.

Hinata pulang ke rumah Sabaku dan makan malam, tapi esok harinya Hinata tetap menolak makan siang bersama Gaara bahkan Hinata berkata kalau dia tidak bisa makan siang bersama Gaara sebelum konsep iklan itu selesai. Gaara merasa jengkel dan rindu sekali pada Hinata, tapi di satu sisi Gaara tahu rasanya sibuk itu seperti apa.

Hinata bahkan mengatakan kalau dia lembur, namun pada kenyataanya Hinata tidur di rumah tradisionalnya. Memang ada saatnya Hinata lembur, tapi hanya sesekali menginap di kantor.

Tapi suatu waktu mengatakan kalau dia tidak lembur, agar Gaara juga tidak curiga. Hinata makan malam di rumah Sabaku.

Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata" panggil Gaara, Hinata sebenarnya belum tidur dan dia mendengar ketukan pintu juga suara Gaara. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, dia tidak akan membuka pintu itu.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Gaara. "Buka pintunya Hinata!" tapi Hinata tidak membuka pintunya dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut, menahan tangisannya.

"Gaara, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Temari yang baru akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Terkejut melihat Gaara ada di depan kamar Hinata.

Gaara sangat kecewa, Hinata tidak membukakan pintu. Sampai Temari memergokinya ada di depan kamar Hinata. "Aku akan ke kamarku." jawab Gaara datar dan segera meninggalkan Temari.

Temari melihat pintu kamar Hinata, Temari kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Kurenai akan memasuki lift kantor untuk turun ke bawah dari lantai 5. Tapi ternyata ada Gaara di dalam lift itu.

Gaara memang datang ke tempat kerja Hinata untuk menghadiri presentasi hasil kerja tim Hinata dan sudah disetujui. Akhirnya Gaara akan kembali ke kantornya.

Kurenai menyapa Gaara dan raut kening Kurenai terangkat karena ingat sesuatu "Hinata, ponselku tertinggal. Aku akan mengambilnya, kau turun duluan saja!"

Hinata tahu kalau dia turun lebih dahulu, berarti dia harus satu lift dengan Gaara dan hanya berdua saja. "Bu, sa-saya ikut Ibu saja."

"Tidak…tidak…kau duluan saja!" sebelum Hinata sempat berkata lagi, Kurenai sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Mau tidak mau Hinata masuk ke dalam lift itu.

Gaara menekan tombol angka 1 untuk turun ke lantai paling bawah. Gaara dan Hinata awalnya diam di dalam lift, setelah lama tidak berdua saja, Hinata merasa sangat canggung. Susah payah dia menghindari Gaara, tapi pada akhirnya dia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Hinata terkejut, sekarang posisi punggungnya menekan pada dinding lift. Kedua pergelangan Hinata dipegang oleh Gaara. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Ga-Gaara-kun lepaskan!" Hinata tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba liftnya terbuka karena ada orang yang akan menaiki lift tersebut.

Gaara tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya "Kau menghindariku, eh?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan tajam.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Gaara menanyakan kepada staf di sini tadi apakah tim Hinata memang sibuk menangani dua iklan. Tapi ternyata tidak, mereka hanya sedang menangani satu iklan baru saat ini.

"Ga-Gaara-kun" Hinata berkata lirih. "Jawab aku!" perintah Gaara.

"A-aku hanya sedang belajar." Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Gaara berpikir, apa Hinata akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang S2. Gaara bertanya "Untuk?" tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Be-berpisah denganmu" Hinata menunduk, dadanya begitu terasa sakit mengatakan hal itu.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah." Gaara berkata tegas "Ta-tapi kenyataannya seperti itu." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gaara.

"Kalau aku menemukan kontrak itu, aku akan merobeknya." Ibunya yang menyimpan kotrak itu.

"Ti-tidak bisa, kita tetap akan berpisah." ucap Hinata.

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus berpisah kalau mereka saling mencintai. Kalau tahu begini, untuk apa Hinata menjalani hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini dan mengatakan kalau dia juga menyukai Gaara waktu itu.

"Kau mempermainkanku, eh?" wajah Gaara mengeras. Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya mampu menggeleng pelan. "Kau tahu, aku rela kehilangan impianku karena itu tidak sebanding dengan dirimu. Kalau Kaa-san tidak merestui kita, kita bisa pergi dan hidup bersama, sekalipun aku menjadi seorang petani." Gaara juga berkaca-kaca dan begitu tulus mengatakan kalimat itu.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata untuk mencium bibir Hinata, namun Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Air mata Hinata mengalir di pipinya "Ki-kita akan te-tetap berpisah, ini keputusanku."

Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka sudah sampai di lantai 1. Gaara tidak percaya ini, "Baik, terserah padamu!" Gaara melepaskan tangan Hinata dan keluar dari lift. Gaara berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh kepada Hinata.

Sementara Hinata merosot ke bawah, dan duduk di dalam lift. Hinata menangis melihat kepergian Gaara dan Hinata mencengkeram bajunya tepat di bagian dadanya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melihat mawar pemberian Gaara yang sudah menghitam di dalam sebuah buku. Hinata sudah memindahkan mawar itu dari mejanya beberapa waktu lalu ke dalam buku itu.

Hinata sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya di kamarnya di rumah Sabaku dan menangis "Gaara-kun hiks…hiks…aku…tidak bermaksud… seperti itu" Hinata tidak bermaksud mempermainkan Gaara.

Air mata Hinata menetes ke buku itu. Hanya saja ini terlalu menyakitkan, salahkah Hinata yang mencoba menjalani cintanya kepada Gaara selama ini? Tapi Hinata berpikir kalau Ibu Gaara tidak menyukai Hinata, kalau Gaara memilih bersama Hinata, maka Gaara akan menyakiti Ibunya dan juga keluarganya. Bahkan harus kehilangan impiannya.

Gaara pernah bercerita kepadanya kalau dia tidak pernah memikirkan wanita sebagai seorang pria karena sibuk belajar bisnis. Sampai bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Gomena…hiks…Gaara-kun" Hinata meminta maaf, sekalipun Gaara tidak mendengarnya. Hinata meminta maaf karena telah menjadi wanita pertama yang membuat Gaara patah hati.

Seandainya tiga bulan ini dijalani tanpa adanya rasa cinta dari mereka berdua, atau salah satu dari mereka tetap memendam perasaan itu dan mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Mungkin saat-saat di mana hari semakin dekat mereka untuk berpisah tidak akan sesulit ini dan semenyakitkan ini, atau mungkin hanya biasa saja. Hal ini akan seperti angin lalu saja dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mereka pula akan kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Sekalipun Kakek Gaara, Sabaku Kayato menyetujui Hinata, tapi kalau Gaara menyakiti Ibunya, itu bukan hal yang baik, hanya karena wanita seperti dirinya, itulah pikiran Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau Karura membuat kontrak itu, karena Karura berpikir Gaara tidak menyukai Hinata.

Sementara itu Gaara sedang duduk di kamarnya, melonggarkan dasinya. Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gaara mengambil bantal dan melemparnya "Arrgghhh" Gaara berteriak kesal dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari Minggu di pagi hari, Hinata di dapur sedang membuat kue. Sebelum berpisah dengan keluarga ini, yang tinggal satu minggu lagi, Hinata ingin membuat sesuatu untuk mereka.

Hinata sudah mengatakan hal ini kepada Karura, tapi saat Hinata baru saja menuang tepung ke dalam panci untuk membuat adonan. Tapi dirinya merasa mual.

Hinata segera pergi ke wastafel di dapur dan segera memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tanpa Hinata tahu, ada Karura yang datang ke dapur dan melihat Hinata muntah-muntah.

Hinata menyalakan keran dan membasuh mulutnya dengan air keran tersebut. Hinata menutup keran dan membalikkan badannya. Hinata terkejut "Kaa-san"

Hinata akan menghampiri meja tempat adonannya akan dibuat tapi Karura bertanya "Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya mual." ucap Hinata.

Tapi Karura tidak mempercayainya "Apa kau hamil, Hinata?" tanya Karura. Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Karura.

Hinata belum menjawab pertanyaan Karura, Karura mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi "Apa kau hamil?"

Hinata menunduk dan meremas afronnya, "JAWAB, apa kau hamil?" Hinata tersentak karena Ibu mertuanya membentaknya.

Temari dan Kankuro yang berada di ruang tengah dekat dengan dapur segera datang ke dapur karena mendengar ribut-ribut di dapur.

"Jawab Hinata, apa kau hamil?" Karura menanyakan untuk ke-empat kalinya kepada Hinata. Temari dan Kankuro merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ibu mereka kepada Hinata.

Dengan takut-takut dan setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya Hinata menjawab "I-iya".

Hinata tahu dia hamil, karena sudah telat datang bulan, tapi Hinata tadinya tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Gaara atau keluarga Sabaku. Biar saja dia menjaga anak itu sendiri nanti. Karena Hinata mencintai Gaara, Hinata tidak mau mengganggu kehidupan Gaara.

"Sudah kuduga, kau selalu pulang pagi, kau itu bukan wanita baik. Dan sekarang kau hamil, anak orang lain." Hinata tentu merasa sakit hati karena dikatakan seperti itu, itu bukan anak orang lain, itu anak Gaara, putra Karura.

"DASAR KAU…" Karura akan segera menampar Hinata dan Hinata merapatkan matanya.

Tapi ada tangan yang menahan tangan Karura "Gaara" ucap Karura.

Gaara tidak mengerti, Ibunya yang selama ini begitu lembut. Berubah drastis setelah kedatangan Hinata pada kehidupan keluarga mereka, bahkan sekarang puncaknya.

"Hentikan Kaa-san, itu anakku."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, Temari dan Kankuro terpaku.

Sekalipun Gaara patah hati karena Hinata, tapi Gaara tahu Hinata tidak selingkuh dan Gaara percaya pada Hinata, Hinata adalah wanita paling baik yang pernah dia temui. Kalau dia berbohong, itu karena keadaan dan Gaara percaya Hinata mencintainya.

"Gaara, kau…" ucap Karura.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Ryu mau ngejelasin mengenai perasaan Gaara dan Hinata di fic ini. Gaara terlihat selalu mengalah pada Hinata sekalipun dia juga ingin menuruti egonya untuk membeberkan hubungan mereka, itu karena kalau pria jatuh cinta maka dia akan mengalah. Apalagi Gaara belum berpengalaman dalam menjalin cinta sebelumnya. Tapi yang sering pacaran aja belum tentu mengerti apa arti cinta tulus itu seperti apa. Tadinya Ryu pikir apa Ryu salah ya ngebuat Gaara jadi selalu mengalah, tapi semalem Ryu dapet kata "kalau pria jatuh cinta akan mengalah" dari drama My Girlfriend Is An Agent. Ryu lagi tergila-gila ama Joo Won, hehe jadi curhat. **

**.**

**.**

**Hinata mencintai Gaara, maka dia rela pergi dari Gaara. Hinata lebih rela, hidup Gaara lebih baik tanpa Hinata. Memang seharusnya tidak menjadi halangan dan justru malah bagus karena Gaara dan Hinata saling mencintai. Tapi yang menjadikan sulit bagi hubungan Hinata dan Gaara sendiri adalah Hinata yang merasa Ibu Gaara tidak menyukainya dan kontrak itu harus tetap dilaksanakan. Hinata harus membalas budi kepada Ibu Gaara. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter depan chapter ending, bakal happy ending kok. Ryu usahain update cepet banget, semoga aja komputernya ga ngadat lagi. Soalnya Ryu pengen nyelesain fic ini sebelum masuk kuliah.**

**Review ya…**

**Thanx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo maybe, OOC maybe, irrasional maybe, flashback, ending chapter**

.

.

**Unexpected Lies**

**Chapter 6**

**Shock**

**~Selamat Membaca dan Semoga Suka~**

.

.

Karura tersenyum, Gaara terkejut melihat wajah Ibunya yang tadinya mengeras dan terlihat kejam berubah drastis menjadi lembut, Gaara melepaskan tangan ibunya.

"Kyaaaaa…" Karura berteriak, sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada Temari dan Kankuro. "Benarkan?…Benarkan…apa yang Kaa-san katakan?" katanya kepada Temari dan Kankuro.

Temari dan Kankuro "Ehm…ehm…" hanya mengiyakan dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Senangnya hatiku…senangnya hatiku…la…la…la…" Karura menggerak-gerakan badannya dan berlari memutari Temari dan Kankuro.

"Tidak sia-sia pengalaman Kaa-san di club drama saat kuliah dulu. Bagaimana? Gaara, Hinata, akting Kaa-san bagus, 'kan?" tanyanya pada Hinata dan Gaara.

Sementara yang ditanya justru cengo sendiri kenapa Karura bersikap seperti itu. Bukannya tadi Karura sangat marah tapi sekarang dia begitu ceria seperti gadis remaja yang sedang senang setengah mati karena ditembak oleh orang yang disukai.

Walaupun Gaara tetap dengan wajah datarnya, tapi tetap saja dia terkejut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

Karura menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata yang tadi terkejut, semakin terkejut. Hinata juga bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya, kenapa Karura berubah secepat ini. Karura yang kata-katanya barusan telah menyakiti Hinata dan hampir menamparnya. Justru sekarang wanita itu sedang memeluknya dengan tulus.

Karura melonggarkan pelukannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hinata "Kau manis sekali, Hinata. Ah, senangnya!" kemudian memeluk Hinata lagi. Hinata hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Hinata juga baru melihat sikap Ibu Mertuanya yang seperti itu.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Gaara yang sekarang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Oh, itu…" Karura akan menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga Sabaku, minus Gaara karena dia sedang berada di kamarnya setelah tadi menemui Hinata yang sudah pulang setelah pertemuannya dengan Gaara untuk pertama kalinya.

Ada Sabaku Kayato juga, katanya Karura ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebelum pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata berlangsung. Mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Aku punya rencana, tapi membutuhkan kesepakatan dari kalian semua." ucap Karura kepada semuanya.

"Rencana apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Kankuro.

"Ini berkaitan dengan Gaara, aku ingin membuat sebuah permainan yang menarik." Karura bersemangat, semua menunggu Karura mengatakan kelanjutannya. Tapi semua merasa aneh. Permainan? Mereka bukan anak kecil yang bisa diajak bermain.

"Buat Gaara seperti tidak menikah." ucap Karura. Semua merasa heran "Apa maksudmu, Sayang?" kali ini Rei, suaminya yang bertanya. Bukankah Karura sendiri yang menyarankan agar Gaara menikah kepada Kayato yang khawatir kalau Gaara itu homo atau tidak normal untuk mengurangi rasa khawatir Kayato.

Karura sendiri yang memilihkan perempuan yang akan dinikahi oleh Gaara. Kayato yakin Gaara tidak mau menikah secepat itu. Maka dari itu Kayato dan Karura menggunakan impian Gaara untuk menjadi direktur utama sebagai balasan. Hanya Rei yang tahu tentang ide Karura dan Kayato ini sebelumnya.

Kayato tidak berbohong tentang penyakitnya, ya memang dia harus berobat di luar negeri selama sekitar tiga bulan. Makanya sekaligus itu dikatakan sebagai setengah warisan atau perintah untuk Gaara untuk menikah.

"Setelah menikah, dia tidak usah satu kamar dengan Hinata, bahkan tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan HInata." Semua mata terpana dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Karura. "Lalu buat kontrak mereka menikah selama tiga bulan dan katakan mereka harus bercerai."

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kau menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Rei, ya Karura menyukai HInata, Karura tahu Hinata perempuan yang baik dan paling pantas untuk Gaara, tapi kenapa sekarang istrinya justru mengatakan hal itu.

"Iya, aku suka, bahkan dia sudah aku anggap anakku." jawab Karura dan Rei berkata "Lalu kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu?" Rei kembali bertanya.

"Ini menarik" Karura tersenyum setelah menjawab itu. "Apa kau menginginkan mereka menikah lalu bercerai?" tanya Rei lagi, Rei yang biasanya diam, kali ini berbicara agak banyak demi mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Tidak, aku justru ingin mereka saling mencintai dan bahagia, dan mempertahankan pernikahan." jawab Karura yang membuat semuanya merasa aneh.

"Kaa-san aneh, masa ingin mereka bersatu tapi dengan cara memisahkan mereka." kali ini Kankuro yang berpendapat. "Iya Kaa-san, bagaimana bisa mereka saling mencintai kalau mereka jauh-jauhan?" Temari menimpali dengan kalimatnya.

"Tidak tahu kenapa hati nurani Kaa-san mengatakan kalau mereka akan saling mencintai. Anggap saja ini ujian bagi mereka!"

"Tapi mana mungkin Kaa-san." Kankuro protes, "Kau harus percaya pada naluri seorang ibu! Naluri seorang ibu selalu benar." Karura masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah tiga bulan ini, mereka justru berpisah dan tidak saling mencintai satu sama lain?" Temari bertanya.

Karura diam, tadinya Rei, Temari dan Kankuro merasa lega karena sepertinya Karura akan berhenti dengan ide gilanya ini. Tapi ternyata Karura justru berkata "Begini saja, kalau satu bulan sudah berlangsung, aku akan mengambil tindakan untuk sekedar memanas-manasi. Tapi aku percaya tiga bulan ini akan terjadi hal yang luar biasa tanpa kita berbuat apa-apa untuk mereka. Kaa-san akan terus berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar mereka saling mencintai."

"Baiklah, lakukanlah!" Kayato menyetujui, karena dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah ini. Tapi di sisi lain Kayato juga percaya pada naluri seorang ibu dan dia juga penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selama tiga bulan ini.

"Tuh, Tou-san sudah setuju." Karura senang, "Tapi Kaa-san…" protes Kankuro dan Temari bersamaan, masih tidak yakin dengan ide gila Ibunya itu.

"Kalian mau Kaa-san mengomeli kalian setiap hari ya?" Karura berkata seperti itu dengan senyum yang menyeramkan. Kalau sudah mendapat ancaman seperti itu Temari maupun Kankuro jadi malas protes lagi.

"Sayang, sebaiknya pikirkan lagi!" Rei mencoba mengubah pemikiran istrinya "Sayang, aku tidak mau ah melayanimu kalau kau minta jatah, aku mau tidur di kamar lain saja kalau kau masih protes."

"Hmppth" Kankuro dan Temari menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Sementara Rei wajahnya masam mendengar hal itu, Rei kalah.

"Nah berarti kalian sudah setuju, aku harus berakting yang bagus nih. Kalian juga ya! Terima kasih bantuannya." Karura pergi ke kamar Gaara untuk mengatakan tentang kontrak tiga bulan itu tanpa memberitahunya kalau ini hanyalah kepura-puraan saja.

.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa dipermainkan oleh Ibu dan keluarganya setelah mendengarkan hal itu, pantas saja Ibunya berubah drastis dan itu ternyata hanya akting . Ibunya mungkin akan mendapat awards kalau dia adalah seorang artis.

Gaara tahu Karura itu suka seenaknya dan suka bertingkah aneh-aneh tapi kali ini sikapnya sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan Gaara.

Saat keluarga Sabaku minus Gaara pergi ke acara pernikahan anaknya Yashamaru, Hinata tidak diajak sebenarnya agar dia lebih dekat dengan Gaara, tapi Gaara lembur. Tadinya Karura kira Gaara tidak akan lembur, tapi Gaara lembur.

Tapi pada akhirnya Kami-sama yang membuat Gaara sakit dan membuat Hinata merawatnya. Mungkin karena doa Karura, Hinata dan Gaara semakin dekat karena bekerjasama dalam pembuatan iklan. Bahkan sebelumnya mereka pernah menginap di kamar hotel yang sama.

Membuat Gaara memilih foto seorang perempuan, itu Karura sengaja karena tahu Hinata akan keluar dari dapur dan melihat itu semua. Karura juga percaya kalau Gaara akan menolak wanita yang dipilihnya secara asal dengan Gaara sendiri. Karena Karura tahu anaknya itu seperti apa.

Temari dan Kankuro juga sudah merasa aneh karena sering melihat kejanggalan antara Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka berpikir apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya telah terjadi?

Sekaranglah buktinya, Hinata hamil dan itu anak Gaara. Karura selalu bersikap seolah tidak suka kepada Hinata, terkadang dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan sikap perhatiannya kepada Hinata.

Karura tahu Hinata adalah perempuan yang baik, Karura hanya berakting akan menampar Hinata. Karura percaya sekalipun Hinata hamil sekarang, Hinata bukanlah wanita yang akan mengandung anak pria lain di saat dia menjadi istri orang sekalipun Hinata tahu mereka akan segera berpisah.

Karura sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar didengar oleh Gaara dan berpura-pura akan menampar Hinata agar Gaara atau Hinata mengakui hubungan cinta antara mereka.

"Ta-tapi surat kontrak itu?" tanya Hinata, karena Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Oh itu" Karura mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya yaitu kertas yang telah dilipat menjadi empat lipatan. Kertas itu adalah kontrak mereka. Karura membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Hinata maupun Gaara. Karura menyobek surat kontrak itu.

Gaara maupun Hinata terpana melihatnya "Surat kontrak apa? Itu tidak ada." ucap Karura santai.

Tapi sekalipun Gaara merasa dipermainkan, Gaara cukup bersyukur karena semua ini dia menjadi saling mencintai dengan Hinata.

Karura menangkup pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya "Maafkan Kaa-san ya, Kaa-san selama ini kasar" Hinata berkaca-kaca dan mengangguk seolah berkata aku memaafkanmu. Toh sikap Karura juga selama ini hanya akting. Karura memeluk Hinata dan Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Naluri seorang Ibu itu kuat, aku percaya itu sekarang." ucap Kankuro pelan di samping Temari dan Temari berkata "Kau benar…hey, kau tidak sadar kita keduluan punya anak oleh Gaara."

"Iya, aku tahu. Gaara sudah dewasa, Nee-san." jawab Kankuro dan Temari berkata "Iya, dia tidak egois lagi dan bukankah pemandangan di depan kita ini begitu indah?"

"Hm" Kankuro hanya bergumam seolah mengikuti trademark Gaara karena tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, memang pemandangan Hinata yang berpelukan dengan Karura adalah hal yang indah.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pesta peresmian Gaara menjadi direktur utama dan sekaligus resepsi pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Sabaku Kayato sudah pulang, dia sudah sehat tapi masih memakai kursi rodanya.

Hinata memakai gaun pernikahan yang agak tertutup namun simple, lebih baik seperti ini karena Gaara tidak rela kalau tubuh Hinata dilihat oleh orang lain, namun tetap menampilkan kecantikannya yang menggoda semua kaum adam dengan riasan tipis di wajahnya.

Teman sekantor Hinata, Kiba, Shino, dan Kurenai datang ke pesta ini. Mereka kaget sendiri karena ternyata Gaara dan Hinata sudah menikah, ini hanya pesta peresmiannya saja.

Sasuke, direktur di kantor tempat Hinata bekerja juga hadir bersama tunangannya, Sakura. Mereka terlihat mesra, sekalipun Sasuke tidak banyak bicara namun tatapannya lembut saat menatap Sakura.

Neji juga hadir, Neji memang tidak tahu tentang pernikahan Hinata selama ini. Tapi sebelum resepsi, Hinata meminta Neji untuk pulang dahulu dan membicarakan mengenai hal ini. Awalnya Neji agak marah kenapa Hinata menikah tanpa persetujuannya dan lagi ini seperti balas budi.

Tapi Hinata menjelaskan kalau awalnya dia juga menganggap ini adalah balas budi, tapi Hinata mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Gaara dan sedang mengandung anaknya. Hinata bahagia, Neji tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia juga bahagia kalau Hinata bahagia.

"Sekarang saatnya pengantin pria dan wanita berdansa." ucap Naruto yang sekarang menjadi MC di acara resepsi pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata.

Hinata menarik kecil baju Gaara dan Gaara menoleh "A-aku tidak bisa dansa, Ga-Gaara-kun, ba-bagaimana ini?" Hinata berpikir, kenapa pakai segala ada acara berdansa, Hinata tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau berdansa masuk ke dalam susunan acara mereka.

"Ikuti aku saja" ucap Gaara menenangkan dan Gaara menggandeng Hinata ke lantai dansa.

Semua tamu yang meilhat mereka, cukup ikut bahagia. Musik mengalun lembut, Gaara menyuruh Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Gaara. Hinata menuruti.

Gaara memeluk pinggang Hinata, tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Gaara membimbing Hinata untuk sedikit bergerak ke kanan maupun ke kiri, namun tidak meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Gaara, Hinata tersenyum malu "I-iya".

.

.

.

.

Walaupun di meja makan masih tetap jarang ada yang berbicara di meja makan keluarga Sabaku, namun Hinata selalu mendapatkan senyuman dari Ibu Gaara.

Hinata dan Gaara tidak perlu semunyi-sembunyi lagi mengungapkan rasa cinta mereka. Mereka tidur di dalam kamar yang sama. Hinata meninggalkan kamar lamanya dan pindah ke kamar Gaara.

Setiap pagi Hinata dan Gaara bisa bertatap muka saat mereka membuka matanya ketika bangun pagi, dan itu di tempat tidur yang sama.

Gaara dan Hinata saat ini sedang berada di dapur, Hinata ingin membuat cookies untuk cemilan keluarga Sabaku, tapi Gaara bersikukuh ingin membantu Hinata di dapur.

Ini hari Minggu, Gaara sebenarnya tidak banyak membantu. Dia justru lebih suka memandangi Hinata yang sedang membuat adonan.

"Hinata, kau tahu kan kalau saat istri hamil, suaminya juga bisa ngidam." ucap Gaara, kandungan Hinata baru berusia dua bulan jadi belum terlihat. Hinata belum menunjukkan gejala mengidam apa pun.

"A-apa Ga-Gaara-kun sedang mengidam?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu." Gaara yang sedang duduk di samping Hinata menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Me-mengidam apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ciumanmu" Gaara mengatakan itu dengan wajah datarnya dan terlihat serius. Hinata menyikut perut Gaara "Ja-jangan bercanda!" wajah Hinata memerah.

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda. Aku serius." Gaara menegaskan. Hinata bertambah malu, "Aku sedang ngidam, cepat cium aku!" perintah Gaara.

Hinata masih diam belum mencium Gaara, "Aku menunggu, Hinata." Gaara memejamkan matanya. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan cepat Hinata mencium pipi Gaara.

Gaara membuka matanya, "Aku rasa bibir lebih baik daripada pipi." ucap Gaara, Gaara lebih suka bibirnya yang mendapat ciuman bukan pipinya "Ga-Gaara-kun mesum." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat aku mau di bibir!" Gaara kembali menutup matanya. Hinata menghela napasnya, malu sekali. Hinata ingin cepat selesai dengan rasa malunya ini, maka dengan cepat mencium bibir Gaara tapi Gaara menahan kepala Hinata saat Hinata akan melepaskan ciumannya.

Gaara memberikan kecupan-kecupan kepada Hinata. "Hinata, sedang membuat apa?" Karura ke dapur dan terkejut saat melihat Hinata dan Gaara sedang berciuman.

Hinata yang mendengar suara Karura segera mendorong Gaara dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan paksa. Hinata menunduk malu.

"Ah ya ampun…Kaa-san tidak lihat apa-apa…tidak lihat apa-apa kok." sambil membalikkan badannya, Karura pergi dari dapur dengan tersenyum.

Hinata menunduk malu, bisa-bisanya mereka kepergok, sedangkan Gaara berkata "Ayo lanjutkan membuat adonannya!" Gaara bersikap seolah biasa saja. Padahal baru saja dipergoki tengah berciuman dengan Hinata oleh Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, co-coba sentuh! Dia menendang." Hinata berkata pada Gaara yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Benarkah?" Gaara menyentuh perut Hinata dan menempelkan telinganya pada perut Hinata. Kandungan Hinata sudah berusia tujuh bulan. Hinata sudah berhenti bekerja, karena dirinya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja sekarang dan mengurus Gaara.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di futon, rumah tradisional milik keluarga Hinata. Hinata diminta menginap beberapa hari di rumah ini oleh Neji karena Neji baru kembali dari Amerika. Kontraknya sudah selesai di Amerika dan sekarang dia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan di Suna.

"Hinata, cepat tidur. Jaga kandunganmu!" Neji berbicara di dekat pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata sedang hamil, jadi harus cukup tidur.

"I-iya, Nii-san."

Tapi Gaara menyeringai "Mau mengenang masa lalu?" ucap Gaara, masa lalu saat mereka melakukan malam pertama mereka di kamar ini.

Hinata mengerti maksud Gaara "Ta-tapi kata Nii-san…" Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata "Kita kan sudah terbiasa melanggar". "Ta-tapi, kandunganku sudah besar."

Gaara menyentuh perut Hinata "Dia tidak akan keberatan" Gaara menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan Hinata sampai kepala mereka tidak terlihat "Kyaaaa…" Hinata berteriak.

Neji yang sedang duduk dan mempelajari pekerjaannya, mendengar teriakan Hinata. Neji sepertinya akan terganggu karena mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Hinata.

"Dasar!" ucap Neji.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat : ****tinaff359, , ****ichiro kenichi****, ****Riz Riz 21****, ****kirei- neko****, ****Kazuki Hanako****, ajunchai, ****Minri, ****Ayzhar****, ****amu, ****Zian, Guest, ****Maneki Neko Azu-chan, ****.**

**Minri : **Ya ampun, Ryu berasa ngelayang dapet pujiannya. Ryu ngerasa masih banyak kekurangan. Makasih ya buat reviewnya.

**Ayzhar : **Ni udah update. Nah sebenernya Karura Cuma pura-pura jahat. Maaf ya Ryu ga bikin sequelnya. Mohon maaf ya udah bikin Ayu nangis. Sama-sama buat nama FBnya. Makasih buat reviewnya.

**amu** : Ya udah tamat ni, makasih buat review dan dukungannya.

**Zian** : Hehe sebenernya Karura pura-pura, makasih udah nunggu chap berikutnya. Nih udah update, makasih buat reviewnya.

**Guest** : makasih buat review dan semangatnya. Iya sih kalau dipikir-pikir emang cowo yang cinta tulus itu, dia suka ngalah. Tapi ada yang jatuh cinta tapi egois, ga mau ngalah, padahal dia salah. Tapi mungkin tergantung, selama tindakan si cewe baik, maka cowo itu akan mengalah.

.

.

**A/N : Ye, Alhamdulillah fic ini selesai sebelum Ryu masuk kuliah. **

**Kenapa ending chapternya begitu soal Karura yang berubah jadi baik? Itu udah rencana Ryu dari awal kok, Karura emang berpura-pura jahat. Emang sih Minna udah pada curiga kalo kan Karura itu baik tapi di sini dia jadi jahat. Pasti Minna pengen nimpukin Ryu karena ini. Ryu juga harus minta maaf ama Mamah Karura soalnya dia jadi dikira jahat, maaf ya…**

**Tapi Ryu emang sengaja, soalnya Ryu ngebayangin lucu kali ya hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi tapi dari keluarga sendiri. Tapi malah jadi ngebuat GaaHina tersiksa.**

**Kenapa Ryu tulis di warning "irrasional maybe", soalnya yang tidak masuk diakal adalah idenya Karura. Kemudian dia begitu yakin dengan Gaara dan Hinata akan saling mencintai tanpa perjuangan dan justru menjauhkan. Tapi pada akhirnya perkataannya itu benar.**

**.**

**Seperti biasa Ryu ga bikin sequel buat fic multichapter. Ryu emang agak egois n nyebelin orangnya.**

**Mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan dan kesalahan selama fic ini berlangsung. Semoga Minna suka endingnya, hehe Gaara mesum banget ya…padahal bukan Gaara yang mesum tapi Ryu.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fave, follow, semangatin…..love you all…**

**Thanx**

**Jaa**


End file.
